Dad is the Highest Rank
by NoOneImportant105.9
Summary: A story of family, love, and being there for those who need you most...This is Conner's story.
1. Army Dad

"Dad" Is the Highest Rank

a Young Justice story

Written by-NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: Good evening godless sodomites :D I bring to you today my first story in this fandom and I shall not regret it! (unless it comes out shitty, then I'll go jump off a cliff)

Important Note: This is a DCAU (DC Author's Universe) story. Although everyone is still a hero here.

Summary: This is a story of Conner Kent's life where he hasn't seen his father Clark Kent, a U.S Seg. Major of the army who is currently serving in Afganistan, for 3 years. Although his father sends him letters, and videochats with him day and night, Conner can't help but just simply want his father to come home.

(Clark still works for the Justice League but not as often as he usually does)

...This is in honor for those who have helped to serve and protect our country...you are the real heros...

* * *

><p>Chapter One-Army Dad<p>

Conner Kent opens his perwinkle colored eyes to the morning sun on a Saturday afternoon in Metropolis. The sun peeked through the curtains and shone in the teens eyes, causing him to lift up his hand to shield them, throwing off the blanket from his sturdy form, he stretches with a satisfied groan and makes his way to the bathroom.

After taking a nice warm shower, he shuffles onward to the small kitchen in the two-bedroom apartment. Rubbing the back of his damp hair, he opens the cupboard and pulls out a box of Lucky Charms and a bowl and pours himself some the marshmellowy goodness. Pouring the milk, he yawns widely and puts the milk back in the fridge then reaches into the drawers and grabs a spoon.

He makes his way to the living room and seats himself heavily on the couch. Conner places his bowl on the coffee table next to his laptop, which he picks ups and places on his lap and switches it on. After it finished loading, he clicks away expertly to read his emails. As he waited for the page to load (internet has been rather slow lately) he looks over at the photo sitting on the coffee table.

It was a picture of his mother Lois Lane and his father Clark Kent on their wedding day. Conner never knew his mother Lois, because she died when he was born, she lost too much blood and eventually died from the blood loss(1). That left his father to care for him, and Conner had to admit, his father was the best of them all. His dad would always be there for him and never left him to do his own thing, he put Conner before everything else and made sure he had all the love any father would give his child.

Conner couldn't help but smile at the picture fondly before turning his attention to the computer screen. He had 4 new messages, one from Wally asking if they were still up for hanging out at the park today, one from the his school Metropolis High School, the third one from a classmate asking what their Geometry homework was, and the last one from his father. Conner picks up his bowl and takes a few spoonfuls while lazily answering the first three emails. He puts it down again and clicks his father's message and it read...

Good morning lazy bum!

I had an oppritunity to type this up before you woke up, isn't that great? :D What are you up to today? Did you eat? Cereal is not food btw :T At least try to make something decent (but please don't burn the kitchen O_O) How's school going from the last time we videochatted? Are you doing well? You didn't get into anymore fights did you? e_e How is everybody?

Anyways enough of the questions, I just want to let you know that I'm doing alright in case you were wondering. And for where I am right now, I can't tell you that :/ Because if I did, the whole army would be after me D8 I have to go now, I need to help train some new recruits...what a joy that'll be -_-

Anyways I love you and miss you very much, take care ok?

Love, Dad

P.S Tell Bruce I got his message the other day and tell him that he's a jerk ok? :D bye!

Conner smiled at his father's message, his father Clark was a member of the U.S Army. He was sent off to Afganistan when Conner was 13 years old, and Conner hasn't seen him for 3 years straight. His dad has attempted several times to get some time off, but the army was short of hands so Clark was never granted any time at all. Conner had to stay with long-time family friend Bruce Wayne, Gotham's local billionare, for those three years. Luckily, Bruce had an adopted son named Richard (but everybody calls him Dick) so Conner wasn't really alone. Through Dick he met Wally West, and soon enough, the three of them were inseperable. Not only that, he and Dick accompany Bruce on patrol every night.

Reason being, because Bruce is the infamous Dark Knight Batman and Dick was Robin, the Boy Wonder. Conner knows of this because he himself is a crime fighter, with superpowers. His father is not just some Sergant Major of the army, but he is also the legendary Kryptonian hero Superman, Conner is known as Superboy in the hero community. Until recently however, his dad hasn't been able to defend Metropolis like he used to, so the Justice League has to pretty much pick up the slack for him.

Conner shifted to a more comfortable position before typing up his respond to his dad's message...

Good morning (or night where ever you are) to you too dad -_-

You know I burn water, and of course cereal is food D: School is going well, I made the football team! And no I haven't gotten into any fights just to calm your nerves. I'm doing great btw, I'm gonna go hang out at the park today with Wally and Dick :D Fun, fun, fun!

Anyways, how are you dad? I know you probably already answered that, but you never know right? Hope you give those new recruits hell XD Lol, just kidding (a little...)

I gtg now, it's almost time for me to meet up with Wally and Dick, and you know how they get _

I love you too and I miss you, and I hope you come home soon :)

Love, Conner

P.S I'll make sure uncle Bruce gets the memo XD Bye!

After sending the message, Conner shut the laptop off and placed it back on the coffee table. Finishing his now soggy Lucky Charms, he placed the bowl in the sink and went to get ready for his day.

~End~

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo...what did you think? You'd probably hate it -_- leave a review! 8D

Adios bitches~!


	2. The Day

Dad is the Highest Rank

a Young Justice story

Written by-NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: So...we meet again e_e Lol, jk hello! here is the second chapter for "Dad is the Highest Rank"! Big whoop right? -_- Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Y-U-NO BELONG TO ME! D8

Chapter 2-The Day

Conner approached Metropolis park at around 1:30 and walked to the designated spot where he was to meet up with Wally and Dick. He has been friends with those two for about 3 years, they almost did everything together, sometimes they would drag along Roy for the laughs. Conner met Roy last year, he had to admit, the guy was pretty chill when you weren't the one pissing him off (i.e Wally). Roy was going to tag along today but he had work so he couldn't make it, no matter how much they annoyed him.

He sat on a nearby bench to wait for the trouble making duo, as he waited he let his mind wander off. For the past three years Conner has waited for the day his father would come home, but all those times that his dad would say he was...it was later to be crushed by those four simple words,"I can't make it...". by now Conner hated hearing those words with a firey passion, but he tried not let let his father see his anger and disappointment, but he knew his father knew...he wasn't dumb.

He looked to the side and saw a boy around the age of 8 playing catch with his father, the little boy caught the ball happily and his father went over and scooped his son up into his strong arms and they happily embraced one another and just then the mother called them both over for lunch. The father placed his son on his shoulders and with gleeful cheers coming from the little boy, they made their way to the awaiting mother.

Conner felt a pang of envy hit him like a tidal wave as he saw those two ineract happily, he can only vaguely remember spending a day like that with his own father, even as a little boy he spent most of his time with his grandparents in Smallville, Kansas; because his father was stationed in Iraq for a four year tour. Only when he moved to Metropolis did he actually spend time with his father, but when his dad was sent off to fight in Afganistan...he just didn't know what to feel at that very moment...

"HEY! Earth to Conner!" a loud voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked over at the two teens standing infront of him. Wally and Dick had these knowing smirks on their faces as they greeted one another. "What?" Conner couldn't help but ask as the two continued to smirk, "You had that look on your face again..." Dick said knowingly, his own baby-blue eyes twinkling with mirth. Conner just rolled his eyes at shorter boy, then pulled him in for a noogie "Arrrgh! Noooo!" the shorter boy squirmed in the taller, much stronger boy's grasp. Wally just stood laughing at the side lines.

Afterwards, the trio headed to the arcade to play some games. There, they spoke with the manager of the arcade, who was a really cool guy and he even gave them free tokens to play as many games as they want. Soon, Wally wanted to go eat and they treked off to Louie's Pizzaria, where they ordered an extra large stuffed pizza (mainly for Wally. Dick paid...after a very heated argument of course on why he always pays ("Dude! We don't get a $100 allowance!")

They decided to head back to the park and just chill around for a bit. It was around 5:00 when Wally said "Hey! Did you hear the news?" he seemed excited about something. Judging by the look on Dick's face, he was in on it too, leaving Conner in the dark. "What news?" Conner arched an ebony eyebrow at the madly excited duo. "WE GET TO JOIN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!" Wally exclaimed, earning him an elbow to the ribs, curtosey of the resident Boy Wonder. "Shhh! Not so loud!" he hissed at the red head, Conner's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Are you serious?" he whispered in a low tone, in case someone was listening. Wally nodded excitedly "Yeah! Roy told me about it last night! He said Green Arrow and Batman have been talking about it with the other mentors for the past week and they're gonna take us to the Hall of Justice! Isn't that awesome!" Wally was practically vibrating in place out of excitement.

Conner was grinning from ear to ear, he's finally gonna be a full fledged hero! After all this time! He can't wait to tell his dad-His grin faltered, Dick was the first to notice this "Kon? What's up?" he asked curiously, but Conner didn't miss the hint of concern in the young boy's voice. "Does...my dad know about this?" he asked hesitantly, his blue eyes holding a dash of hope in them. Wally seemed to be thinking about it, after a bit he answered "I think so, Roy did say ALL of the mentors were in on it, so I guess your dad is in on it too," he shot Conner a big grin. Conner smiled back a little, inside he was hoping for his father to come home at last, to see him become a hero, but there was also doubt in him as well...his hope might just get crushed once more by those four words. He shook himself mentally, no he had to stay positive about this-come on, he's gonna be a hero!

"Why don't you ask your dad?" Dick spoke up, Conner nodded, he might just do that when he gets home later. Conner looked back at Wally, "do you know what day?" "They said July fourth," that's next week, maybe his dad can make it back before that day. "Well, I gotta go, Bruce wants me home before 8, cuz we're going on patrol early today" Dick announced getting up from his seat on the bench. Wally stood up as well, stretching before saying "Yeah I gotta go too, Uncle Barry said he'd take me on patrol of Central City today" finishing with a grin on his freckled face. Conner stood up as well to say goodbye to them, after watching their retreating backs for a few minutes, he turned a began his trek home.

Arriving at the apartment comlpex, he checked the mail, three letters and a package from his father. Excited, he ran up the stairs, careful not to use his super-speed, he reached the door to his apartment. Digging around for his keys, he pulled them out of his pocket and opened the door. Dropping the keys on the counter next to the door, he shut the door with his foot and put the three letters on the kitchen counter, they were just bills anyways. He took off his shoes, and sat himself on the comfy couch. Conner placed the package on his lap and began opening it, excitement bubbling inside him.

His dad would sometimes send stuff from abroad to Conner, depending on where he is that is, because sometimes he would be somewhere were they didn't have any postal service. Tearing open the brown box, Conner smiled widely. His dad sent him some Middle-Eastern items, there was clothes made in Afganistan, some dates from Iraq, and treats and baked goods from Iran and Pakistan. There was also a letter inside, picking up the envelope, Conner tore it open and pulled out the parchment-it read...

Dear Conner,

Hey there! Do you like the stuff I sent you? I'm such a good father right? I meant to tell you about the League taking you and the rest of the sidekicks to the Hall of Justice on July 4th. Isn't that great? It was actually Bruce's idea to take you guys there, how nice of him right? Make sure you thank him alright? I'm goning to try and get some time off to go and acompany you guys there, I wouldn't miss this for the world! You're finally going to be a hero! I'm so proud!

I'll video call you sometime soon so we can talk more about it, maybe by then I'll tell you if I got time off. I can't wait!

Love, Dad

Conner grinned merrily at his father's letter, a put it back inside the box and set it on the floor beside the coffee table. He reached down and picked up his laptop and switched it on, hoping his dad will video call him today. After awhile of reading his emails and Tumbling for a bit, his computer gave a loud beep, he got a video call from his dad! Opening up the webcam screen, he waited for it to load and soon enough his father's cheery face popped up on the screen.

Conner grinned at his father, "Hey dad!" he said happily, Clark's own grin matched his son's as he repiled just as happily "_Hey kiddo! How are you_?" Conner could see that his dad was at a base camp with internet access, luckily no one was around to hear their conversations. "I'm great! I made the football team!" he said, he saw his dad's blue eyes twinkle with pride "_I know, I read your email, I'm so proud of you!" _Conner felt himself flush a little at his father's words. After exchanging some small conversations, Conner decided to ask, "So...can you make it to the Hall of Justice?" there was hope in Conner's voice, _'please...please...please make it...' _he thought.

Clark's smile faltered just a little and his eyes lost their twinkle, Conner knew that look immediately. "_I'm sorry Conner..." _his dad said softly, noticing Conner's knowing silence, his son shook his head lightly "It's okay Dad...I know you're needed there..." Conner tried hiding his disappointment, but he knew his father probably heard it. Clark sighed on the other side of the screen, _"Conner...I know you're disappointed, and I'm so sorry...I really did try to get time off..." _he noticed his son wasn't looking at him. _"Conner...look at me." _he said gently, Conner shifed his gaze back to his father, who had worry and sadness etched onto his handsome face. "It's okay Dad, really..." Conner mumbled, usually it any normal person wouldn't be able to hear him, but since his Dad is Superman, he heard him crystal clear.

Clark sighed again, _"I love you son..." _he said softly. Conner mustered up a smile for his father, "I love you too Dad..." he repiled. Clark smiled back "I'm proud of you," this made Conner's smile widen just a little. Conner heard noises from behind his father, who turned away from the screen briefly. Clark had a small conversation with the person behind him, when he was done he turned back to Conner. "_I have to go now, I'll call you soon alright?" _he said smiling again at his only son. Conner smiled back, "Alright Dad," "_Take care of yourself, and behave alright?" _"Don't worry Dad I will," there was a small pause. "_I miss you...Goodnight Conner_," Clark said gently, "Goodnight Dad...I miss you too..." Conner shut down the videocall, and closed his laptop.

Conner stat there silently for a few minutes, he knew this would happen...he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He felt stupid for thinking his Dad would make it, sighing heavily he rose from the couch and picked up the package to put in his room. After changing into his pajamas, he climbed into bed an pulled the covers over his head...

Somehow...he was glad his father wasn't around to see him cry...

~End~

A/N: There you have it folks! 8D Leave a review! But no flames or I shall pull you into them with me e_e

Toodlepip!


	3. The Hall of Justice

Dad is the Highest Rank

a Young Justice story

Written by: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: YAY! IT'S THE THRID CHAPTER! Big whoop right? -_- Well ENJOY!

Diclaimer: I hate you all...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-The Hall of Justice<p>

On July 4th, Conner woke up from only 3 hours of sleep. He was too excited to sleep, but he still managed to get a few hours. Changing into his Superboy garb (which was only his black t-shirt with the S-Shield and navy blue cargo pants tucked into his favorite brown boots) he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, which was obviously cereal. After gobbling it down quickly, he went over to his laptop and checked his emails. He had one new message from his father, he clicked on it and it read...

_Good luck at the Hall today! I'm proud of you!_

_Miss you always, Dad :)_

_P.S Behave with Batman and the other mentors okay?_

Conner smiled at the message before closing his laptop. He was supposed to be at the Hall at around 9:00, it was 8:40 right now. He needed to get to the Zeta-Beam quickly, or else Batman would skin him alive.

Making sure no one was around to see, he shot off the balcony and into the air. He couldn't fly yet, but he sure as hell can jump high. Conner loved being in the air, it gave him a sense of freedom and it always cleared his mind whenever he was having a hard time.

He finally made it to the Zeta-Beam, which was in an alley way in an abandoned telephone booth. Looking around making sure no one was there, he opened the booth and closed it. He punched in a couple of stuff and was soon blinded by a bright light. In just a couple of seconds he arrived in another alley way, but in Washington D.C, where the Hall of Justice was located.

Scanning around once more, he took off onto the roofs and made his way to the Hall. As he hopped along the rooftops with grace, he kept glancing up at the sky, in search of a blue and red blur...after all, when you want to look for Superman always look to the sky...

He was hoping that his father might come after all...fat chance at that. It's on days like these he wishes his dad was here, but he never is...never. Conner felt tears prick at his eyes, but he blinked them away, he wan't going to show up at the Hall with tears streaming down his face-he's the son of Superman for crying out loud!

He saw the Hall come into view, excitment filling him like flood water, with a burst of speed, he launched himself forward faster than before. Up ahead he saw four figures standing some ways from the Hall. Reconizing them immediately, he made his way to them, landing with a soft thud (like his father taught him) the four figures turned their attention to him.

"Superboy! You made it!" Green Arrow greeted him with a grin from underneath his bushy, blonde mustache. "Hey SuperJunior." greeted Roy, or Speedy at the terms of their postion, Conner nodded at Green Arrow and fist bumped Roy. "Glad you can make it lad" greeted Aquaman in his deep calming voice, smiling at the black haired teen. Conner gave the King of Atlantis a small bow before turing to the boy next to him "Kaldur! You're here!" he said walking over to the Atlantiean and pulling him in for a one armed hug. "It's good to see you too my friend," replied Aqualad with a calm smile, returning the hug.

Conner grinned at them all, "So you guys managed to wrap up your buisness with the Freeze family?" he asked, he saw it on the news before he left. "It was no problem at all, we stopped those suckers before they did any damage," Roy said, placing his hands on his hips in a cocky manner, Green Arrow rolled his eyes behind his back.

"Supey! Speedy!" called Robin cheerfully, Roy and Conner turned to see the little bird jogging his way towards them, with his mentor walking behind him. "Glad you guys are here! Isn't this great!" the Boy Wonder said, practically bouncing on his feet. "Calm down Robin..." Batman's deep monotone ordered gently at his protege as he approached them. Robin stopped bouncing around and looked at his surroundings "Where's Superman?" he asked, domino masked eyes fixing onto the Boy of Steel. Conner looked down sadly, "He couldn't make it..." he said lowly. "Figures..." he heard Roy say in the background, he also heard a small smaking sound, Green Arrow probably whacked him on the arm "Ow!"

Robin's smiled faltered a little before placing a comforting hand on his friend's arm, "At leasts you know he's proud of you" he said encouagingly,smiling at the Boy of Steel. Conner smiled back at his young friend before turning his attention to Batman "Oh, my Dad says he got your message and that he said you're a jerk," that made Robin giggle with mirth and Batman raised an cowled eyebrow. "How thoughtful," Batman replied to his godson,crossing his arms against his muscled chest. Conner grinned at his godfather briefly before turning to face the Hall of Justice.

The magnificent white and gold embroiled building stood out against all of the buildings in D.C. It put the White House to same that's for sure. _'I wish Dad was here...' _Conner thought sadly as he countinued to stare at the building. He felt the others stand beside him with their mentors right behind him. There was a comfortable silence shared between them all as they all took in the glory of the Hall. Conner felt Batman place a hand on his shoulder as well as Robin's as he said, "Today's the day..." there was a hint of pride in his voice as he looked between his son and godson. "Today you boy's become men," Green Arrow added with humor in his tone, that earned him a set of glares from Roy and Batman and an arched eyebrow from Aquaman; Superboy, Robin and Aqualad; however, shared a laugh.

They all heard a set of running footsteps behind them, as they turned to the source of the noise, Kid Flash and Flash skidded to a stop infront of them. "Aw man! I knew we'd be the last one's here!" Kid Flash said, crossing his arms and pouting, his uncle looked at his nephew with amusement.

As the heros aprroached the Hall, many civilians and tourist were surrounding them, some of them were taking pictures and talking excitedly.

Conner walked beside Batman and Robin, while they were walking he heard some people say-"Hey! It's Batman!" "Look it's Robin!" "Who's that beside them?" "Oh! It's Superman's son!" but the one that stood out the most was "_**Where's Superman**_?"

Conner felt his smile fade a little as they continued walking, beside him he heard Green Arrow say to Speedy, "Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Roy replied "Born that way." Then Aqualad spoke up "I'm glad we're all here" a smile on his face as he looked around at his companions. "Have all five sidekicks at the same place at the same time-" Wally began, but Roy cut him off by say "Don't call us sidekicks...not after today." Roy stated firmly. Conner rolled his eyes, Roy was so uptight sometimes.

Wally looked aback at Roy's words and tone "Woah, sorry...first time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed..." he said, Robin cut in "You're 'overwhelmed', Freeze was 'underwhelmed'-why can't anybody just be 'whelmed?'" he said, pouting slightly. As they passed through the front doors, they came face-to-face with the towering statues of the Original Seven, Superman was at the front, Batman and Wonder Woman beside him with Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter to the left and Flash and Aquaman to the right.

Conner felt very whelmed indeed, beside him Robin voiced his thoughts "Oh...maybe that's why..." the Boy of Steel couldn't agree more. Thought he had to admit...his Dad's statue looked kinda funny.

The door that read "JUSTICE LEAGUE PERSONEL ONLY" opened to reveal the android Red Tornado and beside him was Martian Manhunter. The two approached them, then Martain Manhunter spoke "Robin, Speedy, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash...Welcome." he greeted with a hint of a smile on his green face. Wally and Dick fist bumped as the Martian led them inside "You now have unlimited access to all Justice League personel...though we do have cameras placed around the room so don't try to steal anything..." he said, everyone sort of shifted their gazes to Superboy, he huffed at them, "Why are you all looking at me for!"

They approached three sets of seats,"Make yourselves at home!" Flash said with a smile, Kid Flash, Robin sat down at the first two. Conner let Aqualad take the last seat, besides-he was too excited to sit down anyways, so he remained standing with Speedy.

He looked ahead and saw the mentors discussing something, he heard Batman say " Quick debrief on the coincidence of four Ice villans attacking on the same day...we shouldn't be long." he said, then turned to face the scanner, which began to identify the heros.

Conner heard Roy growl next to him, "You've got to be kidding..." the red head made his way to the mentors angrily, this couldn't be good. "That's it?" he said, the League members turned to face the fuming archer. "You promised us a REAL look inside, not a glorified backstage pass" he accused, crossing his arms and glaring at them all.

"It's a first step, you have all been given access few others get," Aquaman replied, Roy huffed "Oh really?" motioning to the tourist standing above them behind a glass window who were taking pictures of them. "Who cares about which side of the glass we're on!" he exclaimed, turning to look at them again.

Green Arrow approached his ward, "Roy, you just need to be paitent," he said calmly. "What I need, is respect-" the archer replied he turned to the other four who were pretty much just watching the whole thing in silence. "We deserve better than this! You guys-back me up here!" he said. Conner had no idea what to say, and from the looks of it, the other three seemed to be thinking the same thing. "You're kidding right? You're playing their game! You think they're playing fair!" Roy accused, now the archer was really pissed.

When they didn't respond Roy snapped "Tch! This isn't even their real HQ, the real Justice League HQ is called the WatchTower,which is in space!" Conner felt his eyes widen, the Hall wasn't the real HQ of the Justice League? Why didn't his Dad tell him? Didn't his father trust him? The others seemed suprised as well.

Conner saw Green Arrow turn to his godfather, who crossed his arms and glared at the green clad archer, "I thought we could make an exception..." Green Arrow stated, giving the Dark Knight a sheepish look. From the ferocity of Batman's glare, it looked like it wasn't ok with him...at all. Aquaman approached Roy calmly, "Now son, you need to-" "I'm not your son! I'm not even his..." Roy said acidly to Green Arrow, "I thought I was his partner...well I quit." he removed his yellow Peter Pan styled hat and threw it on the floor beside Green Arrow's feet.

"Now if you will excuse me, those terrorist aren't gonna bash their skulls in by themselves..." Speedy said as he stalked pass the other three and pushed Conner aside roughly as he made his way to the door.

~the End~

* * *

><p>AN: And DONE! I actually liked this chapter a little, I had to look up the episode to get some of their quoets right .-. but then I just made up the rest _ Big whoop right?

Well hope you liked it! Please leave a review but no flames or else you don't wanna know what I'll do with them to you :D 3

Adios bitachos!


	4. Project Cadmus

Dad is the Highest Rank

a Young Justice story

Written by: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: FOURTH CHAPTER! Big whoop right? -_- Enjoy!

Warning: Some mild-cursing, but you guys probably heard every swear word under the sun, I know I did XD

Disclaimer: Oh would you look at that, the fuck I was giving disappeared!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Project Cadmus<p>

A heavy silence filled the Hall after Roy's departure, it was so quiet Conner thought he could hear the atoms in the air. Batman sighed heavily and rubbed his temple, it looked like a headache was forming for the Dark Knight, Conner couldn't help but feel bad for his godfather.

Putting that aside, Conner still couldn't believe that the League was lying to them all this time...he had always thought they trusted them, he felt slight anger fill him up as he thought about it more. His father didn't trust him, and they promised to tell each other _everything. _Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily and thought _'I am so telling dad off later...'_

He remembered something his father told him ways back, "_**You can only place a certain amount of trust in someone, put too much and they'll end up gone before you know it..." **_the anger in him subsided when he recalled that...maybe the League had a reason hiding this information from them.

The large computer screen lit up and Wonder Woman's figure appeared on screen "Wonder Woman to Hall of Justice, there has been a fire at Project Cadmus in D.C" she said, from the tone of the Amazon's voice, it sounded pretty important. Batman approached the computer "I've always had my suspisions about Cadmus..." he said. Just then another window opened beside Wonder Woman, Zatara appeared on the small screen "Zatara to Justice League, the socerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun! Requesting full League response!" he said urgently.

Batman shifted his gaze back to the Amazon, "Wonder Woman?" "It's a small fire, the local fire department can handle it," she responed, Batman nodded. "Then Cadmus can wait..."  
>he pressed a button on the keyboard and said, "This is Batman reporting to all Leaguers to rendavous at Zatara's location, Batman out." he turned off the screen and turned to the remaining four sidekicks. "Stay put." he put directly, "What? why?" Robin spoke up, suprised at his mentor, "Why can't we go with you?" Conner added. "This is a League mission," Aquaman replied, "You're not trained-" Flash began but was cut off by his nephew "Since when!" he exclaimed hotly at his uncle. Flash sighed, "I meant you're not trained to work for this team yet," he gestured himself, Batman and Aquaman. "There will be other missions, you all just need to be paitent..." Aquaman said placing his hands on his hips, then Batman closed the discussion with "But for now..." he emphasized both words dangerously as he and the rest of the Leaguers followed.<p>

Green Arrow turned to Martain Manhunter and said "Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" as he raised and eyebrow, "Indeed..." Manhunter replied as they followed Batman into the meeting room.

'_You-know-who? Are they talking about Lord Voldemort_?'(1) Conner thought once the doors shut, leaving him, Kid Flas, Robin, and Aqualad in the louge alone. Wally let out a frustrated sound as he said "Tch! 'When we're ready?' How the hell are we supposed to be ready when they treat us like-" he threw his arms up in the air in frustration as he finished "-like sidekicks!" Conner couldn't agree more with the speedster. "My mentor...my king...I thought he trusted me..." Aqualad said, his voice laced with disappointment, Conner walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder "You can only put a certain amount of trust in someone..." he said, Aqualad didn't respond but he nodded in agreement at Conner's words.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" Wally said, Conner narrowed his eyes at the speedster "I wonder why?" he put sarcasticly. That earned him a glare from the red head, "Whatever! They've got a secret HQ-IN SPACE!" Kid Flash finished dramaticly, throwing his arms up for the second time. "What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad said, Robin answered him this time "I have a better question...why didn't we leave with Speedy?" he looked downcast, so did the other two. Conner just sighed heavily, god, just when things were going great, there was a heavy silence between them until Aqualad spoke up once again, "What...what is 'Project Cadmus?" he asked quietly, but the curiosity was evident in his voice. "I was thinking the same thing..." Conner said as he crossed his arms across his black clad chest. "Don't know...but I can find out," Robin said mischeviously as he made his way to the computer.

He began to type away at the yellow keyboard, after a few minutes of typing, the computer said "ACCESS DENIED." Robin smirked, "Heh! Wanna bet?" he typed away again, the screen was soon filled with may numbers and words and a whole lot of hollabaloo. Conner stared on with amazement, Kid Flash seemed to have shared the same thoughts "Woah...how are you doing this?" he said as he, Aqualad and Superboy stared on. Robin let out a small laugh of mirth as he replied "Same system as the Batcave" as he continued to type away '_I just hope he doesn't get his ass arrested later in life for this...' _Conner thought to himself. Soon the computer said "ACCESS GRANTED." damn, he's good...A picture of a simple two story building showed up on the screen along with some screens with info on it. "Alright, Project Cadmus...a genetics lab in D.C...That's all there is to it," Robin said as he read the information off the screen, "But if Batman is suspiscious...maybe we should investigate" he finished with a mischevious smirk.

"You mean...solve the case before they do?" Conner said somehow liking the idea, "It would be poetic justice..." Aqualad added with s hint of a smile in his voice. "Hey! They're all about justice!" Robin put in with a small laugh, Conner smirked "I see what you did there," ruffling the Boy Wonder's hair. "But they said stay put..." Aqualad put in, "Come on Kaldur, don't chicken out now," Conner urged, nudging the Atlantiean with his elbow. "Besides, they told us to stay put for the blocking out the sun mission, not this!" Robin put in, now with a full out devious smile on his young face. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Conner said, smiling as well, "Wait, if you guys are thinking of going-then I'm going too!" Kid Flash added in excitedly. All three of them turned towards Kaldur with big grins plastered on their faces, "Just like that? We're a team going on a mission?" he said, "We didn't come here for a playdate," Robin replied, placing his hands on his narrow hips. Aqualad smirked at them "I'm in..." They were going to Cadmus...

The local firemen were putting out the fire at the Cadmus building, there were two scientist on the second floor however and they were trapped. "Help!" "Get us down!" they shouted while they waved their arms about. The fire chief spoke into the megaphone and said "Don't worry! We're going to get you down!" just then and explosion banged loudly behind the men, and caused them to fall out thw second story window.

Luckily, Kid Flash dashed his way towards them and just as they were close to the ground, he grabbed them just in the nick of time and ran up the building. He threw them up onto the roof, but began to lose his footing "Ah! Woah!" he shuffled for a few seconds before slipping "Damn you gravity!" he shouted as me managed to grab ahold of the window ledge. "Hey! It's what's-his name? Flash Boy!" the fire chief stated as he pointed at the hanging for dear life speedster. "It's Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" he said to himself as he held on.

Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad approached the scene of the fire, "Smooth as the Rocky Mountains isn't he?" Superboy said shaking his head, "Yup" Robin answered, laughing a little. "Does he always run ahead?" Aqualad said, Conner shrugged at his question. "Anyways, we need to think of a plan, Robin what do you-" Superboy and Aqualad looked around for the Boy Wonder, who seemed to have disappeared without them noticing. "He just pulled a Batman on us didn't he?" Conner said, and just after he said that he heard Robin's eerie cackle echo around the block. He looked ahead and saw him running along the top of the firetruck, then firing a grapple hook and swung himself onto the ledge, helping Wally up as they both climbed inside the building.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..." Conner growled in annoyance, "Come on" Aqualad said then ran forward towards the firemen. "I need to borrow that!" Kaldur said as he took out his water bearers and pointing them at the water coming from the hose, his eel tattoos glowing. The water flowed from the hose and Kaldur circled the liquid around himself and launched himself from the ground on a water pillar. Conner jumped up after him, landing on the roof where he helped the two scientist to their feet just as Aqualad approached them "Hop aboard, now." he ordered. Superboy helped them onto the water pillar before getting on himself. Aqualad directed them downwards, both he and Conner got off on the ledge as Kaldur continued to guide the men safely to the ground. then released the water on they tounched the asphalt.

"Oh, you guys still here?" Kid Flash greeted them while looking through a file cabinet, "KF I will throw you out the window" Conner replied as he Gibbs smacked the red head. "Appreciate the help," Aqualad said a little sourly at the two, "You two handled it! Besides, we're here to investigate! Poetic justice remember?" Robin said as he typed away at one of the computers that was in the room. "We should let your asses fry for this next time," Superboy said, glaring at the Boy Wonder who shot him a cheesey grin.

Superboy sighed as he looked around the dark room, looking around to see if there was anything of interest. Man, if his dad found out he was here, he'd be grounded for a month. '_Not that he's here to begin with...' _Conner thought bitterly. He flipped through some files, there wasn't anything interesting in them in the least. He noticed Kaldur standing at the doorways staring very intently at something. Putting the files down, he approached the Atlantian "Kaldur what's up? he asked. "I saw something in the elevator..." he replied, still looking at the closed metal doors. Kid Flash and Robin came up next to them, "What? The elevators shouldn't be working" KId Flash said. Robin approached the elevator and pressed the down button a few times. "This isn't right..." he turned on the holo-computer on his wrist and typed down a few stuff. "Thought so...this a high-speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two story building..." he said. Conner approached the elevator doors and pulled them apart easily then looked down, it seemed to be and endless tunnel of floors leading underground.

Robin knelt beside the Boy of Steel, "and that's why they need an express elevator..." taking out a grapple hook from his belt, he fired it at the ceiling and after making sure it was secure, he threw himself downwards. The older teens looked at each other for a bit before Jumping in after the bird, sliding down the grapple wire. Robin slid downwards until the rope came to an end at sub-level 26. "Man, I need to get a jetpack," he said as he swung himself forward and landed on the edge. Moving to the side to make landing room for the others, he sat on the ledge and began hacking the security system. "Bypassing security...alright, go." after helping Wally up from almost falling off the ledge, Conner forced open the door and stepped into the hallway of sub-level 26. "Welcome to Project Cadmus..." Robin said once he, Kid Flash and Aqualad joined the Boy of Steel in the hallway.

Putting on his goggles, Wally sped off further into the hallway "Wally! Get back here!" Conner called after him, "Kid wait!" Aqualad called after the speedster as well. Ignoring them, Wally ventured on, until a looming shadow covered him and he looked up, "Woah!" he skidded to a stop and landed on his side. Big monsters were walking down the wide hallway to an unknown destination, Wally looked up to see an enormus foot hovering over him "gah!" he rolled to the side and then sped away to safety beside the other three.

They looked on at the strange scene before them, "Woah...it's like a Guillermo del Toro movie..." Conner said, Robin nodded beside him. "No...nothing odd going on around here..." Aqualad said slowly, in case any of those monsters react to their presence.

'_Yeah...we're in deep shit right now...' _Conner thought once the monsters were gone...well, as they always say, you gotta finish what you started...

~End~

* * *

><p>AN: That wraps up chapter 4! Big whoop right? -_- Review but no flames please! Or else e_e

(1) I seriously thought they were talking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named XD No joke

Adios Bitachos!


	5. Project Kr

Dad is the Highest Rank

a Young Justice story

Written by: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: CHATER 5! Big whoop right? Well now we get on to business! Hope you like it! 3

Warning: Swearing along with fire-breathing unicorns :D just kidding

Disclaimer: There it goes...the last fuck I give~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Project Kr<p>

In a lab a few more floors down from where the boys were, Dr. Desmond was currently working on "Project Blockbuster" as he poured the fluid from the dropper, the crystal inside the test tube broke apart and form a shining blue substance. The result made him smile with mirth.

But the smile was short lived when he heard beeping coming from the doors behind him. In walked Guardian, a blue and yellow clad hero with a helmet and shield. "Doctor Desmond-" he began but was cut off by Dr. Desmond "Guardian, what part of 'no interruptions' did you not understand?" he put out rudely as he opened a pod containing some more test tubes of the same substance he just made.

"If you're here to tell me what caused the street-level fire, it can wait," he said, walking over to the microscope and continuing his work. "The fire department is still cleaning up, I'll look into it when they leave," Gaurdian said, placing his gloved hands on his hips. "Then what?" the doctor (no pun intended) demanded, not looking up from his work.

"A G-Nome on sub-level 26 detected three intruders," Guardian said, Desmond let out a sigh of annoyance, "Did I miss a perimeter breach?" he said, dropping his hands and turning away to face Guardian, annoyance clear in his brown eyes. "No..." Guardian responded, his eyes showing that he was arching an eyebrow from underneath his helmet.

Desmond rolled his eyes at Guardian, "Then the G-Nome is confused, whatever may occur in our faux lab abouve ground, the REAL Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C" He said, turning his back on Guardian, who was not giving up without a fight "It's my job to keep it that way..." he said, staring right at Desmond's back. Giving up the doctor said "Fine! Take a squad!"

Just then Dubbilex, the G-Goblin, walked into the room silently "Might I recommend Guardian leave his G-Nome behind?" gesturing to the genomorph on the hero's shoulder, "Should violence occur..." he said, Guardian finished for him "The little guy can get in my way..." Desmond snapped up "No! The advantage of instant telepathic communtication outweighs other concerns" he said, rubbing the G-Nome on his desk underneath it's chin. It purred with pleasure before the little horns on its head glew. The G-Nome on Guardian's shoulder horn's glew as well, Guardian left the room without another word with his Nome on his shoulder still. Dubbilex stayed in the room for a little longer before leaving quietlt as well. Desmond returned to his work.

Hacking the large metal door leading to the next room, Robin opened it and his masked eyes grew wide at the sight before him, "Okay...now I am officaly whelmed..." he said. Before the boys was a generator room filled with eerie looking creatures inside of glass pods, which seemed to be producing electricity from their bodies. "What...are those?" Conner said as he continued to stare wide eyed.

They walked further into the large room, examining the rows of creatures within the space. "This is how they hide this massive facility from the world...the real Cadmus isn't on the grid! They generate their own power with these...things." Wally explained, examining one pod. "Must be what they're bred for..." Conner said as he too looked at a pod, "Of course, even the name is a clue, the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the Earth..." Aqualad said, "And this Cadmus creates new life too..." Conner said as he walked up beside the Atlantian. Robin approached a nearby computer, "Let's find out why," he said as he pulled out a USB wire from his glove and plugged it into the computer. Turning on his holo-computer. he began to hack the Cadmus files "...They call them 'Genomorphs...Woah! Look at the stats on these things!" he said as he continued to tap away on the holo screen. " Super strength, telepathy, razor claws-These are living weapons!" the little bird exclaimed, Kid Flash came up next to him to look at the screen as well, "They're engineering and army..." he said darkly, Superboy and Aquald came up behind the bird and the speedster to take a look for themselves "But for who?" Conner asked, just then Robin spoke up again "Wait! There's something else..." he typed a few things before saying "Project Kr...augh, the file is triple encrypted...i can't-"

"Don't move!" came a shout from their left, turning their heads sharply to see who it was, the saw saw Guradian and a couple of genomorphs run into the room. "Wait...Robin? Superboy? Aqualad? Kid Flash?" he said, confusion in his tone. "Least they got your name right," Robin muttered to the red head, earning him a snort from Superboy and a glare from the resident speedster. "Wait...I know you," Aqualad spoke, "You're Guardian...a hero," he said. "I do my best" Guardian replied, "Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked, "I think that's my question to ask boys...I'm head of security, and you're trespassing" the blue and gold clad hero said, "No really?" Conner said sarcasticly, earning him a stern glare from Aqualad.

"But we can call the Justice League, figure this all out..." Guardian finished, placing his hands on his hips. "You're kidding right? You think the League will approve of you making weapons!" Kid Flash acussed. Guardian gave him a confused look, "Weapons? What are you-?" he was cut of when the G-Nome on his shoulder eye's glowed and instead of finishing his sentence he said "Take them down hard! No mercy!" he pointed the genomorphs at the boys, who immediately made a bee-line to them.

With quick reflexes, Robin jumped infront of his friends and threw a smoke bomb, blocking the view of the oncoming creatures. Firing a grapple hook in the smoke, Robin lauched himself into the air onto a support beam and then jumped of and landed on the ground, dashing away unharmed.

The other three however, end up battling the genomorphs and Guardian. Wally was zooming around taking down the enemies, Conner was wrestling two that managed to jump on him. Aqualad took one down only to be charged at by Guardian, getting up Aqualad ingaged in a small fight with the hero, but when Guardian had the upperhand, that's when Superboy came in and socked him one square in the jaw. When they were taken out, they made a dash for the exit.

They found Robin trying to hack open an elevator, Kid Flash dashed towards the resident hacker "Way to be a team player, ROB!" he acussed angrily, glaring at his best friend. "Weren't you guys right behind me?" he replied calmly, earning him another glare from the speedster. Aqualad and Superboy looked over and saw the genomorphs dashing towards them, they ran towards the arguing duo. Robin got the elevator open while still arguing with Wally, "-you should be grateful I'm here to help out, or else your asses would be fu-" "SHUT UP AND GET IN THE DAMN ELEVATOR!" Conner yelled, grabbing them by the scruffs of their costumes, he threw them in roughly and stepped in himself, "Kaldur! Hurry!" he motioned for the Atlantian, who was still running from the pursuing monsters. Just before the metal doors closed, Aqualad barrel rolled in just in the nick of time.

Conner helped his friend up to his feet, then turned to the other two, who were rubbing their sore butts after Conner threw them in "Ow...no need to be so rough Kon.." Wally said, pouting up at the older teen. They looked up at the numbers on the elevator, it changed from 42 to 43. "Down?" Conner said, they all turned to Robin. "Dude! Out is up!" Wally said, motion in upwards with his finger. "Excuse me! Project Kr is down on sub-level 52" the hacker stated. "Man, we're really deep in the shit now..." Conner said, rubbin his perwinkle eyes.

"This is getting out of control..." Aqualad said, rubbing the back of his shaven head "Perhaps..perhaps we should contact the League..." he said almost hesitantly. The other three remained silent, just then the elevator gave a loud _Bing! _then the doors slid open to reveal a bizarre looking corridor. Without a word Robin dashed out of the elevator, Wally turned to Aqualad and Superboy "Well we're already here..." he said before dashing to join his friend. Aqualad sighed heavily, Conner patted his back in a comforting manner before joining the duo up front.

"Which way Bird Boy?" Conner said as he knelt beside the Boy Wonder, "Take your pick, either way we're stuck with those things behind us;" Robin replied, taking out two birdarangs, ready for anything. Just then, Dubbilex appeared from the hallway to their left, horns glowing, he lifted two medium sized tanks and hurled them at the boys. Dodging, the other three made a dash to the hallway to the right, Robin threw two birdarangs only to have them stopped by the G-Goblin and thrown back at him. Dodging the returning birdarangs, he quickly followed his friends down the unknown hallway.

Right after the boys made their depart, Guardian and a couple of genomorphs came off the elevator, "They're headed for Project Kr!" Dubbilex said.

Wally was ahead of them, making a sharp turn, he didn't notice the female scientist walking out of the chamber. Emerald eyes widening, he tried stopping but ended up skidding "Move it or lose it lady!" he exclaimed as he knocked her over. Conner came up right behind him, he would of helped the lady out, but not when he can hear the oncoming hord of genomorph heading their way. Looking at the still closing door, he ran over to Wally "Sorry!" he said as he grabbed the speedster and threw him inside, "GAH!" Conner heard along with a loud thump.

Dashing over to a nearby pile of short beams, he picked one up easily and placed it between the door frame, stopping the large metal door from closing. Aqualad and Robin ran towards him, "Hurry guys! In here!" he urged, motioning for them to hurry up. Robin went through first, followed by Aqualad then Conner stepped in after them. He turned and saw the enemy approaching them rapidly, he kicked the beam out of the space with a shout of "And stay out!" then the door shut with a loud _klang! _

He turned and saw Robin hacking the nearby computer, "I cut off the door, we're safe," he announced when he finished, "I think the proper term for our situation is 'trapped'" Conner said, that earned him a glare from the little bird.

"Guys...You might wanna look at this..." Wally called to them, pressing a button the the control pad in front of him. The lights in the pod brightened the room up...and what was inside shocked them all.

"A...dog?" Aqualad spoke after a long silence. Inside the pod was a pure white fur colored dog, it was lying on it's side in the horizontal pod it was in. On the glass was the letters "Kr" in a faded grey color. "Big K little r, the atomic symbol for krypton!" Wally announced as he approached the container. "Thanks for that Bill the Science Guy..." Conner replied, earning him a glare from him. "Robin, hack." Aqualad ordered the young vigalante, "Oh! Right..." he said as he plugged in his USB into the computer.

After bypassing the security, he opened up the file on the dog within the case. "Project Kr, a genetically developed genomorph made in...16 weeks? Made from the DNA of Superman..."

"What!" Conner exclaimed as he made his way to Robin and read for himself, "Does your father know about this?" Aqualad asked the shocked Boy of Steel, "Kaldur, my father has been abroad for three years," Conner took a calming breath, the thought was beginning to haunt him _'Three long years_...' he thought sadly, but that didn't matter at the moment. "There's no way they could have gotten ahold of my dad's DNA..." he finished softly, ice blue eyes shifting to the canine in the pod. His friends didn't miss the distant look in their fellow hero's eyes, but they decided not to bring it up.

"So it was stolen..." Aqualad said, the Boy of Steel did not respond to his statement. "There is no other explanation..." Robin answered, his masked eyes not shifting from his distant friend."Now we contact the League..." Aqualad announced, reaching down, he pressed the symbol on his belt, it made a weird beeping sound. Robin typed something onto his holo computer, "No signal..." he said. "We're in too deep..." Wally pointed out, "Literally..." Conner added grimly.

~End~

* * *

><p>AN: AND DONE! Big whoop right? -_- Yes, yes it's Krypto, problem? well deal with it B-)

Thanks for reading! Leave a review but no flames or I shall send my army of ninja penguins after you! 3

Toodlepip!


	6. Capture

Dad is the Highest Rank

a Young Justtice story

Written by: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: Chapter 6! Big whoop right? ._. So yeah, Project Kr is none other than Krypto! :D Yay! Well Enjoy!

Warning: Some swearing and rubber ducks :D

Dislcaimer: You see this empty space right here? That's the amount of fucks I give...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Capture<p>

Guardian and the female scientist were outside the pod room, trying to open the door where it kept the boys in safely. Some of the genomorphs were also trying to pry the door open, but it was futile as well.

Guardian picked up rushing footsteps behind him, turning he saw approaching them. "They're still in there! With the weapon!" he exclaimed after cathcing his breath. "We're trying to get the door open," Guardian, Desmond let loud a frustrated cry "Use your telekinesis!" he turned to Dubbliex. "I have tried, but have not prevailed," the G-Goblin replied calmly. "ARGH! Useless!" Desond exclaimed, he turned to Guardian again "Get some G-Trolls down here to muscle the door open!" he ordered. "Already on their way," the hero said, there was a small silence before Desmond spoke up again "Once we get that door open...you know they can never get out?" he said darkly, Guardian's eyes widened a bit. "Doc! These aren't your ordinary intruders!" he said.

"Don't think I don't know that!" Desmond snapped back bitterly, looking to the G-Nome on his shoulder he said "Activate the G-Nomes within the Weapon's pod..." its horns glew, obeying his command.

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Wally said as he and the rest of the team continued to ponder about their situation. Kaldur looked back at the canine within the glass case, "Set it free..." he said, Conner looked at him wide eyed "What? Are you nuts?" he said. Aqualad remained firm, "We can train it to fight the good fight...and besides, you said you always wanted a dog," he replied with a small hint of humor in his tone.<p>

Conner flushed a little, he remembered constantly begging his father to get a dog for pretty much all his life. His father would always say, "_We'll see..." _Well, he somewhat got his wish...unintentionally. Conner nodded, with a small smirk Aqualad turned to the Boy Wonder "Do it." he said. Pressing a few buttons on his wrist computer, the pod opened up with a _whiss! _sound.

At first, the dog didn't open its eyes immediatly. "Is it...dead?" Wally pondered hesitantly, slowly walking up to the table where the dog lay. "Wally...be careful..." Kaldur warned quietly, the other two were tense as well. The speedster came upon the slumbering dog, and reaching out slowly, he lowered his hand to pet it.

Just then, the canine's eyes snapped open and tackled the speedster into the air, sending him flying into a glass container "AAARGH!" he screamed as he crashed through the glass, and soon landed on the floor with a _crunch! _"WALLY!" Robin exclaimed at his best friend, who didn't move at all from his place on the floor.

The three boys turned to the now awake dog, which was growling at them menacingly. "Good doggie..." Robin said cautiously, that was enough to send the dog charging at him at full speed. "AUGGH! GET-IT-OFF!" he yelled as he struggled to get the ferociously snapping canine off him. Kaldur and Conner immediatly went to assist their friend, who was already suffering some wounds from the dog's snapping. His left shoulder had bite marks that were bleeding freshly, his face was scratched on the right cheek and some on the left. His mask had a small rip in it, showing a bit of his baby blue eyes.

He was screaming in pain as they struggled to get the dog off the poor bird. Turning sharply, the canine attacked Kaldur, sending the Atlantian to the ground. Conner hovered above Robin, who was now unconsious. Feeling anger bubble up in him, he ran and tackled the dog off Kaldur, "STUPID MUTT!" he yelled as he wrestled the white furred hound.

Kaldur managed to pull himself up as he witnessed his friend wrestling with the canine. Taking out his water bearers, he formed them into a hammer and dashed towards the struggle. "ENOUGH!" he hollered, swinging his hammer with enough force to send the dog flying into the lab table.

He helped Conner up from the ground, both had their clothing ripped from several places, but Kaldur was sporting some nasty wounds. Conner was as well, but they weren't as bad, "Kaldur, we gotta get out of here-" he said, Kaldur shushed him "I have an idea..."

BUt before he can explain it, the dog came up from the rubble and charged at them again. Putting himself infront of Conner, Kaldur caught the canine and fell onto the floor. "Conner! You need to hide!" he yelled over his struggle, "What!" Conner yelled back, "JUST DO IT! TRUST ME!" Kaldur hollered at him, finally managing to throw the dog off himself. The canine landed on the floor with a loud_ thud_, it didn't move anymore.

There was a loud bang from outside, _'They're coming! But I can't leave them!' _the raven haired boy thought franticly. Glancing around in a panic, he noticed a hollow space behind the pod a few feet back, it was big enough to fit a human.

Dashing over quickly, he managed to fit himself inside. There was enough room for him to move around a little, so that was a good thing. He was breathing heavily as he peered through the gap of his hiding spot, there was a loud bang again and the door flew open. In came Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex and a few genomorphs, he picked up a small shuffling sound, it must've been the dog because he heard small panting sounds.

He saw Guardian approach his fallen friends, "They're unconsious..." he heard his say. "Good, the Weapon it's job well..." he heard Desmond reply, '_Weapon? Weapon for what?' _Conner thought as he continued to listen intently. "Wait a minute...weren't there four of them?" Desmond asked out loud, Conner felt his eyes widen and quickly placed his hand over his mouth to stop his heavy breathing.

"Superboy is missing..." Guardian muttered, "Find him! We can't let him get away!" Desmond yelled in frustration. "But...what do we do with the other three?" Guardian asked, motioning to the three lying unconsious on the floor. Desmond took awhile to reply, finally he said "Put them in pods...I'll have to speak to the board of directors...to see what we can do about this situation..." Desmond said, briskly walking away from the scene.

Guardian motioned to some genomorphs to pick up the boys, Conner had to restrain himself from jumping out of his hiding space to stop them from carring his friends away, he had to trust Kaldur on this...

He heard silence once more...he was alone...

* * *

><p>~End~<p>

A/N: *is shot* That WAS BULLSHIT! DX I need a life like right now...but this fandom is so beautiful... TT_TT Big whoop right?

Alright enough of my sensless crap, please leave a review but no flames or I'll probably throw molatovs at you all...

Adios biatchos! (I gotta stop listening to Disney songs while I'm typing this shit up...)


	7. Let Your Heart Whisper to You

Dad is the Highest Rank

A Young Justice story

Written by: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: 7th chapter ladies and gents! Big whoop right? Hope guys are enjoying it so far (judging by the 15 reviews I got, I just wanna hug you all right now) so yeah, we're gonna have a good dose of father-son fluff in here (though it's just flash backs) Enjoy!

Warnings: Fluff, swearing and seductive ducks :D You have been warned...

Disclaimer: CAN'T JACK MAH SWAG! AHAHAHAHA~! *shot*

Chapter 7-Let Your Heart Whisper to You

Conner slowly pulled himself out of his hiding space. The pod room was completely silent, he always hated silence...

Conner felt his body give out a big shudder as he sank to the floor, his back against the cool wall of the silent chamber. Drawing his knees against his chest, he curled his arms around them and held on tightly, he sighed distraughtly and rested his sweat slicked forehead against his denim covered knees.

He was alone, in this cold and empty chamber. He hated it in there, he wanted to run out but he knew if he did, he would be captured...and most likely killed. Conner thought about his friends, how could he have abandoned them? Even though Kaldur told him to, he felt terrible, so terrible.

He didn't even know where they are now, he didn't know where to start, he felt lost and confused. Tightening his hold on his knees, he shut his eyes closed in attempt to calm himself down. It wasn't working however, the more he thought about his current state, the more scared and lost be became.

What Conner hated the most was feeling vulnerable, he wasn't supposed to be vulnerable! He was the son of Superman...Superman is never scared. He felt tears prick at his eyes, he blinked them back...he wished his dad was here...he would know what to do...he would save them...

Conner suddenly felt cold metal slide underneath his black t-shirt. Uncurling his arms, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a long silver chain. It was his father's dog tags, he forgot he had them on today. Turning the two metal tags in his palms, he read the ingravings on the stainless steel, the first one read-

_Name. Clark Joseph K. _

_: 6/10/74 (1)_

_Born. Smallville_

Conner then shifted his gaze to the other tag, and read the small ingravings...

_I'll be with you_

_Even if you can't see me_

_Let your heart guide you_

_Listen closely as it whispers to you_

Conner felt his heart clench at those words, it was like yesterday that he watched his father's retreating back those three years ago...

_That day..._

_**Metropolis International Airport-April 21, 2008**_

_13 year old Conner was standing beside his father in the crowded Metopolis International Airport. Today his dad was going to be sent off to fight in Afganistan, the area was filled with departing soilders and their families as they said good-bye to one another._

_Bruce and his adopted son Richard were sitting some ways back, already said their goodbyes to the Metropolis hero, they wanted to give Conner and Clark some time alone._

_Conner stood silently beside his father for a bit, before he felt movement by his side and then his view of the other soilders was blocked by his father's uniformed figure. Clark looked down at his only son with a gentle smile, placing large strong hands on his boy's shoulders he said, "Conner, behave for Bruce ok?" Conner looked up at his hero, his own eyes boring into those so much like his, he nodded slowly._

_"Dad...do you have to go?" Conner asked sadly as his blue eyes lost their shine and filled with sadness, but no tears...at least not yet. Clark reached up and ran his finger through his son's raven hair gently "I'm needed there to help train the new recruits, and my platoon needs me back in command again...the sergant that took over for me died in an attack and they're short of hands..." he explained softly._

_"But...you said you wouldn't leave anymore...you said so..." Conner accused, reaching up to grasp the front of his father's uniforms in his much smaller hands tightly. He looked up at his father with tear filled eyes, "You...you said you'll be there for me...but you're leaving again...that's not fair!" Conner continued, his grip tightening as his tears began to blurr his vision._

_Clark continued to stroke his son's hair gently, "Life's not fair Conner...and I'm sorry I have to leave again...you have no idea just how much I want to stay here with you," Clark replied, peering down at his son with sad blue eyes. Conner felt his bottom lip quiver as he struggled to fight back his tears, "Then stay! Don't go!" he said, burying his face in his father's broad chest, tears now flowing down his pale cheeks._

_Clark pulled his only child closer, pressing his face against his son's black hair. "I can't...I'm sorry...but Conner, I want to give you something..." Clark said as he pulled himself out of the embrace, Conner looked up at his father with tear streaking down his young face. Sniffling, the young boy said "What?" tilting his head at his father. Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain. "Something to help you when you need it the most..." he handed it over to his son, who took it hesitantly from his large hands. _

_Conner looked at the chain, "They're my old dog tags, my father had them made for me before I was shipped off to Iraq a few years ago...I want you to have them," Clark said, smiling lightly. Conner looked up at his father curiously, "Why?" he asked innocently. Clark's smile grew a little more, he reached out and placed his hands on his son's shoulder's again "When you wear that chain Conner, always know that you'll never be alone...It will remind you that I'm always there beside you...even you can't see me." Clark said softly as he ran his hands through his son's hair lovingly._

_Conner looked at his father with wide eyes, "Really...?" he said, Clark nodded as he smiled lovingly at his son, "you have friends and family that love you with all their hearts...they'll give you courage when you need it the most,and the strength to help you to your feet when you fall...and don't ever forget, the distance will never shatter our bond..." Clark said softly as he wiped his son's tears away, Conner felt a new wave of tears stream down his face, he looked at the dog tags again and then place it around his neck. Then he launched himself at his father and held onto him as tight as he can, not even the hand of God will pull him away from his only parent._

_Clark embraced his child just as tightly, tears filling his own crystalline eyes. They stayed like that for god know how long until the kryptonians heard the intercome announce "All soldiers report to Gate B3 to depart in 5 minutes..."_

_Conner tightened his grip on his father, "Dad..." he whispered through his tears. He felt his father nuzzle the side of his head, "I love you..." Clark whispered so softly in his ear, his voice cracked ever so slightly. Conner clamped his eyes shut and nuzzled his face against his father's neck, "I love you too Dad..." he mumbled through his tears._

_Clark pulled away from the embrace relunctantly, he looked at his son straight in the eyes "Behave alright? I'll call you as soon as I get there...I'll miss you so much," Clark said, Conner nodded, unable to respond. Pulling away from his son fully, he reached down to pick up his duffle back and slung it over his shoulder. Turning to face his son again, he reached out and placed his hand on his child's cheek, which Conner leaned into eagerly._

_"Bye son..." Clark whispered softly, drawing his hand away from Conner's cheek. Conner couldn't respond, the words wouldn't come out of his mouth._

_Clark soon began to walk away to join the other soilders, with one last glance at his most precious treasure, he turned his back and began his trek over to the gate._

_Conner watched as his father left, tears falling endlessly from his eyes. Just before he lost sight of his father in the large crod of soldiers he whispered so softly, "Goodbye Dad..."_

Conner lifted the cool metal to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to them, then with new determination, he stood from his place on the ground and began to make his way out of the empty chamber...

He knew what he had to do now...

Dr. Desmond paced around in a circular room, he seemed nervous about something. Just then, the lights turned down and about seven screens came down from the ceiling, surrounding the doctor. White light filled the room as seven figures appeared on the screen.

One of them spoke, "Doctor Desmond, you required an audience with the Light?" it's deep gravely voice ecohed around the room.

Desmond fidgeted a little before speaking, "Y-Yes, very sorry to disturb you at this late hour-" "Just make your report." another interupted him impatiently, "Of course!...ahem..." clearing his throat, the scientist continued "Well, we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus...the origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seemed to have attracted um...unwanted attention..." he took a pause. "Four sidekicks...Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad breached security, they found and released the Weapon...the Superdog," he paused again to take a breath, "Of course the Weapon is under our telepathic control and as ordered-turned against it's would be liberators...Three of them are contained, only one managed to escape...but we don't think the League knows they're here..." he said, "We're still looking for Superboy however, but as for the other three..." he trailed off for a bit, "Uh...what should I do with them?" he asked hesitantly.

There was a small silence, before the one next to the screen infront of Desmond spoke "Clone them." it said bluntly. "The subsitutes will serve the LIght and only the Light..." the one infront of the doctor finished.

"And the originals?" Desmond asked, raising an eyebrow. There was another silence, "Dispose of them...leave no trace..."

Desmond couldn't help but smirk at their words...

~End~

A/N: All my creys! DX Ahhhhh! All my creys! I cried while writing this ;A; I was listening to "Baby Mine" from Disney's "Dumbo" and the tears were just falling D':

(1): Yeah I gave him a birthday D: I tried to Wiki his birthdate, but I found nothing! I mean seriously? This is just not acceptable D: I put 1974 because that's the year my Mom was born! :D I did the math, my mom had me when she was 22 and she was married to my dad for 2 years(Which means Lois and Clark were married for two years, which is a good amount of time to have kids :D) I was born 1995. I'm 16 now and my Mom is 36, which makes Clark 36 as well! 8D Simple right? I put June 10th because Clark looks like the type of person to be born during the summer, :D

Anywho! Leave a review but no flames please! 8D

Adios Biatchos!


	8. On the Way to Freedom

Dad is the Highest Rank

a Young Justice story

Written by: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: _I see your dirty face high behind your collar- _Whoops! Sorry about that :D *Clears throat* Good evening godless sodomites :D I have brought to you today, chapter 8 of this good for nothing no profit making shitless story :D

Lol! Now our next scene takes place in the magical land of Narnia...Naw I'm kidding, we get to see Conner be a ninja (Batman _is_ his godfather after all) Enjoy!

Warning: Swearing like nobody is watching! and some SuperBats porn, just kidding XD

Disclaimer: Nikkahs, if I owned this god forsaken comic company, there would be gay porn everywhere e^e

Chapter 8-On the Way to Freedom

Conner peeked around the corner of a hallway in the underground facility. So far, he hasn't run into anyone, and he managed to sneak into the security room and disable the cameras (just like how Batman taught him) Now if only he can figure out where those bastards are keeping his friends.

With sensitive hearing, he picked up footsteps coming down the hallway. He quickly found a hiding place among some crates, he peeked over the top of the metal boxes. There were two scientist, and they appeared to be discussing something important, "-Dr. Desmond wants us to prepare the cloning process in the cloning chamber,"

"I swear, That guy has gone nuts..."

"Shh! They might hear you!"

"Oh right...Where is the cloning chamber again?"

"Just down this hallway, but we need to get the preparations from sub-level 12"

"Alright then..."

They walked past Conner, who swiftly reached out and swiped the ID card from the male scientist, who stupidly enough put it in his pocket. Smirking with triumph, he waited for them to disappear aroung the corner before making a mad dash down the corridor.

_'Don't worry guys...I'm coming!' _

In the cloning chamber, the three boys were suspending from their wrist inside the pods, they were all unconsious...

'_Time runs short...you must awaken...AWAKE!' _

"AAH!" Wally yelled, emerald eyes snapping open and looking around the room franticly. He felt relief spread through him as he saw Aqualad and Robin were alright...sort of.

"Dudes! What happened to you both?" he exclaimed, Robin gave him a look "We got mauled by a psycho dog, what does it look like!" he snapped bitterly. Wally glared back at his friend, "Speaking of dogs...look at who we have for company..." Aqualad said his silvery eyes cast downward.

Both boys looked down and saw none other than the Superdog staring right at them, it's eyes unwavering at all. "Dude...the dog is staring at us..." Wally said obviously creeped out by the canines intense gaze. "No really? I didn't think so..." Robin replied sarcasticly, Wally glared at his friend again "Why are you being such a little prick?" "Well, as you can see Kid Stupid-We're stuck in a freakin' underground labratory in pods and we got our asses kicked by a DOG and you're just making it worse by just being here!"

"Oooh, when we get out of here, I'm going to slap you so hard..."

"Come at me bro!"

"You little bi-"

"Enough!" Aqualad ordered briskly, sending them both a stern look. Both of them stopped their arguing and looked back at the mutt, which was still staring at them. There was an awkward silence before Wally spoke up again, "Hey...where's Supey?" he pointed out, looking around for the Boy of Steel. Robin looked around too, "What happened to him? Did they get him too?" he questioned, obviously worried about his friend. "Don't worry he's fine..." Aqualad reassured. The duo gave him a look, but chose not to question him further.

The Superdog kept staring at them, it's blue eyes seemed to be shining with curiosity by the looks of it. "So...how long has it been staring at us?" Wally spoke again, Robin gave out an annoyed sigh "Will you just shut up for just one second!"

"Well excuse me for trying not to make this situation awkward!"

"Goddammit! I'm trying to get out of these cuffs, but you running your mouth is ruining my concentration!"

"Excuse me for-"

The chamber door suddenly whisked open, at first they expected for the scientist to show up but instead they met the smirking face of the friendly neighborhood Superboy!

The Superdog immediately turned to face the son of Superman, it crouched low and growled. "Watch out!" Wally called, Conner motioned for his friend to shush and slowly began to make his way to the growling animal.

"Easy boy...I won't hurt you..." he said cautiously, raising his hands infront of him. The canine continued to growl, but Superboy wasn't backing away. "It's okay...you can trust me..." Conner continued, he slowly kneeled infront of the dog, which seemed to have relent it's growling and simply went to stare at the Boy of Steel.

"Good boy..." Conner whispered, reaching out slowly to pet the dog. It sniffed his hand curiously, Conner gently placed his palm on the dog's forehead. It flinched, as if it was expecting Conner to hurt him. "It's okay..." Conner reassured gently, he slowly began to move his hand across the dog's soft fur, stroking it's head gently.

The animal was tense the first few strokes, but then it relaxed and leaned into Conner's touch. It sat on the floor and wagged it's tail happily, nuzzling the Boy of Steel's hand, the three in the pod just hung there, amazed at the site.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Conner crooned, scratching the white furred dog behind the ears with both hands. It panted happily, then stood on it's four legs and took a few steps towards Conner and began licking his face merrily.

Despite their current situation, Conner couldn't help but laugh at the sudden show of affection. "As amazing at how you managed to like tame the Hound of Hell, it'd be nice if you...you know-GET US OUT!" Wally exclaimed, wiggling a little in his restraints.

"Alright, alright! Calm your tits..." Conner said, standing up he made his way to the computer board.

"Stop right there!" They all turned to face and Guardian who have entered the room. Some G-Elves dashed towards the Boy of Steel and tackled him to the ground, holding him in place. "Superboy!" the other three exclaimed, the kryptonian struggled against his captors. A couple of them surrounded the Weapon, who whimpered as it watched in fright.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Superman's little brat..." sneered at the Boy of Steel, the young Kryptonian glared up at him acidly. "I hope you don't mind watching as we begin the process of cloning your friends here..." he said, the sneer still evident in his voice.

"Pass! Batcave is crowed enough!" Robin exclaimed in his pod. Desmond shot the Boy Wonder a glare before turning to the other scientist in the room, "Begin the cloning process..." he ordered.

Some strange metal machines appeared infront of the restrained youths. Then lurching forward, they pierced the boys on their chest and began electrocuting them. "No!" Conner exclaimed from his place on the floor as he watched his friends yell in pain.

"You'll be next, hope Superman doesn't mind another son," Desmond said, then he turned to Guardian "get the Weapon back to its pod" he ordered gruffly. Guardian made his way to the Superdog, he reached for its collar and began dragging it out of the room.

Conner watched him take the poor animal away, "No! Stay boy!" he yelled out the command. Immediatly, the canine stopped in its tracks. Guardian pulled at the dog's collar, but it refused to budge. "Sic 'em!" Conner commanded again, the white animal pounced at Guardian, knocking the breath out of him and sending him to the floor. Some G-Elves made a beeline for the attacking canine, but were soon enough thrown back against the wall.

"Bad dog!" Desmond yelled, but was soon tackled to the ground by his own creation. The machines stopped electrocuting the three captured boys and Conner managed to throw off the G-Elves off his person.

"Good boy!" Conner exclaimed as he ruffled the dog's soft fur affectionatly. "GET US OUT!" Wally yelled, obviously fed up with Conner taking his sweet time. Conner rushed to the computer board and pressed a button, the pods opened.

Out jumped Robin, who managed to free himself from his restraints, "Ugh! Finally! Luckily Batman isn't here, he'd have my head for taking so long!" he exclaimed while rubbing his wrist, wincing as he felt his other wounds throb painfully. "Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" Wally snapped at the Boy Wonder.

Ignoring his friend's comment, he turned to Conner "Get Kaldur, I'll get Kid Mouth" he said, dashing over to his friend. Conner made his way to Kaldur and ripped his restraints clean off thanks to his strength. Kaldur almost fell off but Conner caught him around the middle and held him upright. "Thank you my friend..." He said, smiling at his Kryptonian teammate. Conner smiled back before helping him down.

"Alright! Let's get the hell outta here!" Wally exclaimed as he made a dash for the door, the others were right behind him, the Superdog following. "Get back here! I'll have you back in pods before sunrise!" Desmond exclaimed from his place on the ground. Robin stopped mid-run, taking out some birdarangs, "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all..." he said as he hurled then at the containers filled with their blood samples, "What's with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Wally asked as he and Robin dashed out the door. A big explosion filled the room up once the boys were out of sight.

Standing, Desmond turned to the G-Gnome on his shoulder and growled "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus..."

As the boys dashed like madmen down the twisted hallways of the Cadmus labs, they noticed the round things in the hallways were glowing as well. Soon, genomorphs clawed their way out of their sockets and made their way to the boys.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Conner exclaimed angrily as he ran beside Aqualad. "We're still 42 levels below the ground! But if we can make the elevator-!" he cut himself off as a loud growl came from up ahead. Gigantic G-Trolls blocked their exist and surrounded the teens and dog. "Way to jinx it Kaldur," Conner shot at the Atlantiean, who gave him a stern glare.

A G-Troll raised it's giant arms and began to lower it at top speed. It was aimed for Robin, but luckily Kid Flash pushed him out of the way. Conner glared up at the monster and launched himself at it, socking it hard in the face. It was sent down to the ground with a loud _BOOM._

One G-Troll came up from behind Conner and smushed the Boy of Steel to the floor, "Superboy!" Robin exclaimed, Conner managed to pry the monster of and threw it aside as if it were a toy. "Hurry!" Kid Flash exclaimed once Conner caught up with them. Aqualad forced open the elevator doors an climbed onto the ledge. Wally went afterward, then Robin, and lastly Conner with the Superdog.

"How do we get up?" Wally exclaimed, they all looked around for some way to get up. Conner looked at the Superdog; even if they do find a way up, they probably won't be able to carry the poor dog, "Can you fly?" he asked it. They dog looked at him curiously, before it slowly levitated off the ground, wagging its tail.

"Wow," Robin said, as he took out a grapple hook and fired upward, Wally held onto his friend's arm as they sped upward, Conner took ahold of Kaldur and leaped upward behind them, the Superdog following.

"Guys!" Robin exclaimed as the were approached sub-level 15, "This will have to be our stop!" he said as they all took notice of the elevator speeding towards them. Smashing the doors open, they landed in the normal looking hallway of sub-level 15.

"Let's go!" Robin said as they dashed down the hallway. After a few minutes of running, the Superdog suddenly barked. They stopped, "What is it boy?" Conner asked, it barked again and veered left, motioning for the boys to follow it. "Guess we have no choice," Kaldur said as the ran after the dog. They continued down the floor, turning evertime the dog did.

They finally stopped at a dead end, only an air vent decorated the wall infront of them. "Oh! Great, we just had to follow the dog! Is it trying to get us re-poded!" Wally exclaimed at the canine, who whimpered a little at Wally's scolding. That earned him a glare from Conner, "No! It's perfect! Good boy!" Robin exclaimed as he briefly ruffled the dog's white fur affectionately as he approached the air vent.

"Supey! I need you to tear this open," he ordered, Conner complied by tearing open the vent and threw it aside. "Everybody get in," Robin said as he swiftly climbed into the hole in the wall. Conner helped the other three get up then he himself followed.

"This is gonna get us re-poded for sure," Wally growled as they crawled through the dusty vents. "Wally, will you just shut up!" Robin hissed at him, then winced a little as his wounds gave a painful throb. "Ssh! Do you hear that?" Conner whispered as they stopped in their tracks. Listening intently, they can hear the claws of the G-Elves screeching in the metal vent towards them. "Shit! Let's move!" Robin swore as he and the others scurried down the musty air vent.

"Someone, most likely Robin, hacked into the security mainframe..." Desmond said as he, Guardian, Dubbilex, and a few G-Elves ran down the hallway in hot pursuit of the boys. "But, he neglected the motion sensors," he sneered as he looked at the pad in his hands, "We've got them!" he said as they approached the MEN's bathroom. "They're in here, we've got them cornered now!" Desmond said as they entered and stood infront of the air vent inside.

There was a few tense moments, then they heard shuffling coming from the vent. "Here they come..." Desmond said, Guardian and the G-Elves readied themselves. A moment later, instead of the boys coming through the vent, G-Elves burst though the metal bars and landed heavily on and the others.

Throwing off the genomorphs roughly aside, Desmond growled, "He hacked the motion sensors..."

"I hacked the motion senors," Robin stated with a cheeky grin, "Sweet!" Kid Falsh said throwing his best friend a thumbs up. "Now we can concentrate on getting out of here," Aqualad said. "And now I got more room to run," Wally said as he slipped on his goggles and opened the door to the stairwell and zoomed up the stairs, the others following closely behind.

As the red-headed speedster dashed up the stairs, he came face-to-face with oncoming G-Elves. Picking up speed, he knocked them all over easily as if they were bowling pins; clearing a path for his friends.

"Supey!" Robin called to the Boy of Steel, "there's more beind us!" he said. Conner stopped and turned to face the hord of G-Elves trailing after them. Lifting up his right leg, he stomped on the stairs and broke it off completely, causing the genomorphs to fall along with the concret stairwell.

Wally burst through the door of sub-level 14, but he couldn't stop in time when a large metal blockway came up in his path. Skidding he let out a yelp of suprise before he slammed head first into it and tumbled about a few feet away.

"We've been road blocked," Aqualad stated. Rubbing his painfully throbbing head, Wally put "Yeah, my head hadn't noticed..." "Walk much Wall-ster?" Conner teased, earning him a glare from the speedster. Hearing the G-Elves coming up from behind them, Robin said "No time for chit-chat, we gotta get outta here!" he dashed towards a nearby doorway,and he kicked it forcfully open "This way!" he said, the others following.

'_Who knew the way to freedom was this challenging...' _Conner thought as he dashed along side the Superdog, who whimpered as if hearing his thoughts.

~To be continued~

A/N: Yay! finally got this done! :D Hope you guys liked it! I just started winter break, so expect this story to be uploaded a lot XD As usual, please leave a review and I shall give you a nicely baked Santa cookie! (that is if I don't eat them all _)

Adios biatchos! 3


	9. Let Freedom Ring

Dad is the Highest Rank

A Young Justice fanfiction

Wriiten by: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: Hello my tasty muffin snakes and a Merry Christams Eve to you all! Here is the ninth chapter of the enstallment "Dad is the Highest Rank" Big whoop right? -_- Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Warnings: Some swearing, explosions and all that unicorn crap :D

Disclaimers: *sulks in a dark corner*

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Let Freedom Ring<p>

Desmond stood in the elevator with Guardian and Dubbilex, "The boys are headed for sub-level 1" Guardian said. Desmond did not respond, suddenly the elevator stopped at sub-level 13. "I'll meet you at sub-level one, I just have to get something from Project Blockbuster," Desmond said as he stepped out of the elevator.

Robin kicked opened the door to sub-level 11, they ran down the hallway to a cross way. "Which way?" Wally asked, panting slightly from all the running they were doing.

Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by numerous genomorphs, along with Guardian and Dubblilex. All the G-Gnomes eyes and horns glew, and soon they boys passed out. Conner landed on his knees, the Superdog seemed unaffected by the telpathic attack and was soon at the Boy of Steel's side, whimpering and nuzzling his head against his new master's face.

'_It's time for you to help us...' _Conner heard a voice speak in his head, Conner blinked slowly and looked up at Dubbilex. '_What? Help you...how?' _he responded back, raising an eyebrow at the genomorph.

Dubbilex's gaze shifted to the canine beside the Boy of Steel, _'Set him free...for he is the one who carve a new pathway for us genomorphs..' _the G-Goblin said seriously. The Superdog whimpered slightly, shifting closer to Conner, who raised his hand and gently stroked the animal's fur reassuringly.

'_He has accepted you as his master...you must decide' _Dubbilex spoke once more, not taking his eyes off the two Supers. Conner shifted his gaze to the white furred canine, it's own matching blue eyes met his, "What do you say boy? Do you want a new home...with me?" Conner spoke softly to it. The dog was silent for a few moments, then it licked Conner's cheek happily and nuzzled his head against his master's. Conner stroked his fur gently, "Freedom it is then..." He said, smiling at his new companion.

Dubbilex nodded, and soon the G-Gnomes released their telepathic hold on the other unconsious boys as well as Guardian. The boys groaned as they slowly sat up, Guardian groaned where he stood slowly rubbing his head. "Feels...like fog...liftling..." He murmered. He looked up and saw the boys and the dog, he stood staright once more and said "You boys go on ahead, we'll deal with Desmond,"

"I think not," they all turned sharply to face the doctor, who seemed to be holding a glowing vial in his hand. "Project Blockbuster, is now ready for testing..." he said as he popped the top open and drank it up in one gulp.

There was a tense moment, before Desmond began to transform into a hideous beast. His skin ripped apart as new gray skin appeared from underneath his old one, is clothes ripped apart, leaving only his pants on. His hair fell off and his face morphed into a bald gray, red-eyed beast. It stood up staright and let out a loud roar, "GO WHILE YOU CAN!" Guardian exclaimed as he dashed towards the transformed scientist, but was easily batted away like a rag doll. '_That was a complete and utter fail_,' Conner thought sadly at Guardian's attempt to proctect them.

The Superdog growled at the Blockbuster beast, he placed himself infront of Conner and the others. Blockbuster gave out a loud roar before dashing at them, letting out a large bark the Superdog lunged at it and managed to take a bite out of the monster's skin; leaving deep gashes where his teeth were.

Blockbuster grabbed ahold of the canine and threw it upward, the Superdog flew through the ceiling with the monster follwing behind it. "No!" Conner exclaimed as he jumped after them through the multiple holes in the ceiling.

"Well, that's one way to bust through a ceiling," Robin said as he took out a grapple hook and fired upward, Wally held onto his utility belt and was pulled alongside the Boy Wonder. Kaldur jumped after them.

They landed on sub-level 1, they saw the Superdog and the Blockbuster monster wrestling one another, claws and teeth flying everywhere. Some blood was oozing from the monster where the dog bit him. He threw the animal roughly aside, the dog whimpered loudly as it landed roughly on the ground, it tried to get up, but its legs gave way.

Conner growled, he and the other stood their ground firmly as the beast turned to face them. Then it soon charged at them, the too charged at the oncoming creature. Superboy threw his fist at the monster, slaming it right on the jaw, he heard a _crack_ but it didn't seem to phase the monster at all. He felt his shirt being pulled at and he was soon thrown to the wall.

"Come and get me you big incredible bulk!" Wally taunted as he sped around the creature and it followed him, attempting to catch the speedster.

Wally threw a kick at the monster, sending it tumbling backwards a little before speeding forward to punch it in the face, where a small _ripp_ was heard. He stopped and looked at his hand, which had a chunk of dead skin in the shape of the monster's nose, "Heh heh, got your nose!" he joked. The monster charged at him again, hitting the yellow clad hero in the gut, sending him flying.

Robin threw a couple of explosives at it, but it deflected them and soon made his way to the Boy Wonder, but was stopped when Aqualad smashed the water-made hammer onto its head.

Robin looked around, searching for a way to defeat this annoying son of a bitch. He noticed the pillars were crumbling from their battle, if given anymore damage, the roof would collaps on them-That's it! "KF!" he called his best friend over, and once the speedster was there, he explained his plan to him. Nodding in understanding, Wally sped off "Superboy! Aqualad!" he called to the other two. After explaining his plan, they got to work.

Superboy began to punch the pillars down, and Wally was distracting the Blockbuster monster while Aqualad began to water up the ground. Luckily for Wally, the Superdog regained it's composure and began to help the speedster distract the monster. Looking over his shoulder, Wally saw the monster approaching him. Getting on all fours, the monster tripped over the yellow clad hero. "Heh! Learned that one in kindergarten," Wally said with pride.

Robin placed an 'X' on the ground with white chalk, and Aqualad put water over it. Wally sped on over and skidded on the water, creating a path of water. Blockbuster fell right for the trap, Superboy threw his fist at it and it fell to the ground with a loud _thud_, it was soon coverd in water.

It looked up, and it saw Aqualad's tattoos glow and electricity flowed from his arms and onto the water. The monster roared with pain as it was being electrecuted, and soon it passed out.

"Everyone! Head for the exit!" Robin exlaimed as he threw four birdarangs onto the four remaining pillars. There was beeping sounds then they stopped, and soon the pillars exploded.

Knowing that they won't be able to make it to the exit, Superboy grabbed Robin and the Superdog and cowered on top of them, Aqualad doing the same with Wally, shielding them from the falling rubble.

Soon the entire Cadmus facility crumbled to the ground with a loud _boom_. Then all was silent, from the rubble Conner's arm burst through. As he stood, he threw off a large piece of the building aside as he and his comrades stood in the fresh midnight air.

Their clothes were ripped from various places, and they were covered in dirt and dust. Robin and Aqualad had a little trouble staying upright because of their wounds from their fight with the Superdog. Nontheless, they will make it.

Panting heavily Aqualad said, "We...we did it!" smiling at his companions. "Yup, that's for sure!" Robin said grinning widely, looking at Wally; they shared a high five but winced and groaned loudly when their ribs throbbed painfully. Conner was grinning too, he looked down at the dog, who happened to be staring right up at the full moon. Kneeling down, he ran his hand through the dog's dirty white fur, "You're free!" he said cheerfully. The dog turned to face him and soon pounced on the Boy of Steel joyfully licking and nuzzling Conner's face happily.

The others laughed along with Conner, enjoying and relishing in their victory. "Hey, shouldn't you give him a name?" Wally spoke, bending down to ruffle the animals fur. Conner seemed to be deep in thought, _'I got it!' _Conner turned his gaze to the canine again "How do you like the name Krypto?" it stared at him for awhile, then it pounced on him in absolute joy and was licking Conner's face affectionatly.

"Hah, hah hah! Alright! Krypto it is!" Conner laughed gleefully as he held Krypto close, nuzzling his new pet lovingly. Everyone seemed to rejoice at the new friendship formed before them, "Uh, oh..." Robin suddenly spoke, his half covered eyes looking upward.

The other's followed his gaze as well, sure enough the entire Justice League was flying towards them.

They all landed, Batman and the other non-flying folk being guided down by John Stewart, a Green Lantern. Flash zoomed just a few seconds afterwards, hands on his hips in a disapproving manner.

Batman approached the battle worn boys, Aquaman and Flash beside him. Not a word was said as they could all feel the rage filled aura emitting from the Dark Knight. But the boys stood their ground, trying their best not to crumble under the infamous Bat-Glare.

Batman stopped infront of Conner, then looked downwards at Krypto, who was hiding behind Conner's leg whimpering lightly under the Caped Cursader's intense stare.

He shifted his gaze back to his godson, who was staring right back at him, "Start talking..." was all he said.

Later, as Hal Jordan and John Stewart carried away the Blockbuster monster to be put into custody, things seemed to be just a little hetic around the ruined Cadmus building.

The Leaguers were talking amongst themselves, Batman was some ways away from the boys, talking with Flash, Aquaman, and Red Tornado. They seemed to be discussing something important, from the way Batman carried himself, and how Flash actually looked serious.

The boys were waiting a few feet away from the adults, Conner trying his best not to eavesdrop, mostly because he didn't want to get into anymore trouble with his godfather than he already is.

Conner rubbed the back of his head tiredly, he just wanted this night to be over with already; he wanted to go home, take a shower and settle into the warm sheets of his bed and get some freaking sleep, it's 2:30 in the damn morning for crying out loud!

He felt movement against his leg, looking downwards he saw Krypto nuzzling his leg, blue eyes looking up at his new master wearily. Conner smiled gently at the dog, bending down he ran his hand softly through Krypto's fur, the animal leaning into his touch. "Don't worry boy, we're gonna go home soon when this is over..." he spoke to Krypto softly. Krypto nuzzled his cheek affectionatly and licked his face, his tail wagging happily at the sound of "Home," Conner chuckled a liitle as he continued to pet his new companion affectionatly.

"Cadmus will be investigated...all fifty two levels..." they heard Batman say as he approached the teens, Conner stood and faced his godfather; ready for the scolding.

"But let's make one thing clear-" Flash cut him off, "You should've called!" he said haughtly, that earned him a glare from the Dark Knight but seemed unfazd by it. "End results aside we are not happy," Batman continued, eyes narrowing at the battered teens._ 'Here it comes...' _Conner thought wearily, he had plently of experience with listening to Batman's lectures, after all he DID live with him for three years.

"You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives..." Batman growled, glare intensifying. The boys shifted uncomfortbaly under his withering glare, Wally scratched the back of his sore neck, and even Robin looked away from his father.

"You will not be doing this again," Batman finished, the boys looked at each other briefly; then Aqualad spoke "I'm sorry...but we will," he stated. "Aqualad, stand down" Aquaman commanded firmly, "Apologizes my King...but no," Kaldur said just as firmly as his mentor. That earned him a suprised expression from the King of Atlantis.

"We did good work here tonight..." Kaldur said, Conner stepped in as well "Work that you trained us to do," the Boy of Steel said, "Together, on our own, we forged something powerful...important" Aqualad finished, clenching his fist tightly. Flash let out a sigh, "Is this about your treatment at the hall? The four of you-" Wally cut off his uncle, "It's not..." he said firmly. Robin approached his father with an air of determination, "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us..." he stared right into the eyes of his mentor, who returned the gaze just as intensely. "Or why teach us at all?" the little bird finished, his eyes unrelenting underneath his father's gaze.

There was a tense silence between them, no one was able to decipher the silent conversation that was happening between the two crime fighters. Conner decided to break the silence, "You can't make us change our minds...it's simple...either get on board, or get outta the way..." he said with sheer force in his young voice.

Batman shifted his gaze to his godson, noting just how much he's like Clark in many ways. He turned from the teens to the surrounding heros "We'll be dicussing this tomorrow, everyone is dismissed," he ordered.

Soon, the remaining heros flew off to their seperate destinations; leaving only Batman, Flash with their students, Aquaman already left with Aqualad a few moments ago. Flash went over to his nephew and smacked him upside the head, "Ow!" "Come on, we'd best head home...you got your aunt Iris worried sick ya punk," he said, unaffected by the glare his nephew shot at him. "Don't need to hit me," Wally pouted at his uncle, "We'll ya deserved it, see ya Bats!" Flashed called before he and Wally sped away, still bickering at one another.

That left only Conner, Robin, Batman, and Krypto at the ruined site. "Conner, you're staying with us for the night," Bruce spoke before pushing a button on his belt, and soon the Batmobile zoomed into view. Without another word, Batman jumped into the driver's seat, Robin and Conner exchanged looks before following. Krypto entered last and rested his head against Superboy's lap, closing his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Batman started the car and soon they speed off. Silence enveloped them like a blanket, mostly because Bruce was still in a foul mood and people usually didn't mess with him when he was in a foul mood (unless you're Robin, Superman, or Flash)

Cnner was looking out the tinted windows of the refined car, watching as the buildings zoomed by quickly. He looked down at the slumbering animal on his lap, he reached up and gently threaded his hand through Krypto's soft fur, careful not to wake him. _'You're free...' _Conner thought contently.

He looked forward again and saw that Robin fell asleep against the door of the Batmobile, soft snoring sounds coming from his lithe body. Suprisingly he had Batman's cape draped snugly around his small body, his face was content even with all that he's been through tonight.

Conner too leaned against the window pane, and eventually let some well deserved sleep take him over.

~End~

* * *

><p>AN: Done! Not with the story but with the chapter that is XD Lol! As usual please leave a review and no flames, or i will strike you with my godly thunder powers! D:

Adios biatchos!


	10. What Matters the Most

Dad is the Highest Rank

A Young Justice fanfic

Written by: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: YAY! Chapter 10! Big whoop right? Well here's all the nice father/son stuff you've all been waiting for...but not for Conner...at least not yet .-. Anywhodizzles! Hope you like it!

Warnings: ! HEE HEE HEE!

Disclaimers:You make me sad DC and CN...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-The Only Thing that Matters<p>

Batman pulled into the Batcave just around 3:05 in the morning, the boys and resident dog awoke just as he cut the engine. Conner and Dick stretched, Dick wincing a little when he accidently pulled on his wounds.

Batman pulled off his cowl and soon changed from Batman to Bruce in an instant. He turned to the two teens as they clambered out of the Batmobile, still a bit drowsy from the car ride. "Welcome back Master Bruce and Master Richard," came the voice of Bruce's faithful British butler Alfred Pennyworth. He was standing next to the Bat Computer, Bruce approached his father figure "Alfred, Dick need medical attention..." he said, Dick rolled his eyes "It's not that-" he sut up when he recived a look from his father. He silently shuffled toward the med bay with Alfred following, Conner was about to walk after them when Bruce called him back, "Conner, come here." Sighing, Conner made his way to his godfather, who was sitting on the chair infront of the Bat Computer.

"Yes Uncle Bruce?" he said once he was standing infront of the seated man. Bruce looked at his godson for a few seconds before speaking, "You know you're in a heap of trouble right?" Conner nodded in response "And I will be telling your father about this," that made Conner snap in an instant, "SO what? It's not like he's gonna be here to say anything!" he said sharply.

Bruce arched an eyebrow, obviously suprised at the boy's sudden outburst. "Conner, you know it's not his fault he can't-" "That he can't even be here on the day his son was gonna become a hero! Or even be there when he promised to! I've had it with getting my hopes up about my Dad ever coming home, I've had it!" Conner shouted, frustrated tears beginning to form in his raged filled eyes.

Bruce stood and placed a comforting hand on the fuming boy's shoulder, "Conner listen-" but Conner cut him off again "NO! I've had it! I've had it with my hopes being crushed! He might as well not come home!" he snapped, pushing Bruce hand away. "Conner please, if you would just listen..." Bruce pleaded, not liking the fact that his godson was upset. "No! I don't wanna hear it!" Conner said as he stomped away towards the elevator leading to the manor, "Conner!" Bruce called to him, but fell on deaf ears.

He sighed when the elevator closed, he collapsed on his chair and rubbed his tired blue eyes. _'He's almost as stubborn as you are Clark...' _he thought, running his hand through his black locks. "Bruce? What happened?" he heard his son call, he turned in his seat and saw Richard approach him, the boy was covered in bandages. Bruce didn't answer right away, he just sighed and motioned Richard to come closer.

Dick approached his father, "What happened?" he asked again, his eyes showing curiosity. "Let's just say...Conner has had enough..." Bruce answered his son, placing his head in his palm. Dick looked down, he knew just how much Conner missed his father but knowing Conner, he doesn't want anyone to see just how much. Dick remembered how his friend was looking at the father and son playing at the park, he had this look that was combination of longing and sadness. Dick felt a little sorry for his friend, but it really wasn't Clark's fault...but then again...Three years away from your only child is a little too much for even Superman to handle.

Dick didn't know how long he was lost in thought, because when he felt Bruce place a hand on his shoulder he couldn't help but jump a little. Dick offered his father a small smile, which Bruce returned just as softly, "Dad...Do you think Clark will ever come back?" he asked, his eyes searching his mentor's. Bruce sighed again, "I don't know Dick...I honestly don't know," he answered wearily. Dick looked away again, "Can't you do something about it?" he asked, Bruce gave him a look that read _'Are-you-serious?' _"I don't like getting involved with the military..." the Dark Knight answered, standing. Dick reached out grasped his father's arm tightly, "Bruce please! You have to try!" he pleaded looking up into Bruce's own blue eyes.

Bruce looked back at his child, he can see the sheer determination in those baby blue orbs. He knew Dick wanted do this for his friend...or brother he should say, and to be honest...Bruce wanted to do the same for Conner, the boy was pratically like another son to him. He promised Clark he would do everthing in his power to make Conner happy...but they all knew that the only thing that mattered to Conner, was that his father would come home.

Reaching up, he ran his gloved hand through Dick's hair, the boy leaning into his touch, "I don't know if I can Richard...In order to get permission to get time off, it needs to approved by the Pentagon," he explained. Dick glared up at his father, "I don't care if it has to be approved by freakin' Chuck Norris, Lord Voldermort or what not! I just don't want my brother to be sad anymore!" he exclaimed, clutching the front of his father's Bat Suit in a firm grip. Bruce was surprised at his little bird's out burst, but he can see some truth to it as well...he was tired of seeing Conner upest as well. Placing both hands on his son's small narrow shoulders, he said "I'll try Richard."

Dick just looked at him for awhile, then he leaned forward and hugged his father around the waist, and nuzzled his head against Bruce's strong chest "I'll hold you to that..." he mumbled, his voice muffled by the Kevlar lined suit. Bruce chuckled as he hugged his son back, they stayed like that for a good while before Dick pulled away "Imma go see how Conner's doing," he said as he began to make his way to the elevator.

Bruce hook his head, before he was able to turn around again' he heard Dick call back "Dad! What about the team?" Bruce arched an eyebrow at him, "Give me three days," he responded. That earned him a pout from his son before the little bird exited the cave.

* * *

><p>Dick ran up the stairs of the Wayne manor, stopping at the door next to his bedroom, he knocked lightly, "Conner? Are you sleeping?" he asked. "No I'm skydiving," came the smart response from his fellow compadre-in-crime. Rolling his eyes, Dick entered the room where he saw Conner sitting up on the bed and fiddling with the dogtags around his neck.<p>

"What's eating ya?" the Boy Wonder asked as he flopped down onto the comfortable matteress, supporting his head with his palm as he looked at his brooding friend. "I don't know..." Conner mumbled, still playing with the dogtags his dear father gave to him.

"You can tell me," Dick urged gently, now shifting to a sitting postion infront of his friend. Conner was silent for awhile before answering "It's just...I just want my Dad to come home...that's all..." he said hesitantly, still not looking at Dick. "I know..." Dick reached out and placed a comforting hand on Conner's denim covered knee, "Do you?" Conner retorted, arching an eyebrow at his little brother. "I do...I know how it's like missing a parent, even now when Bruce goes away on League missions or business trips...I miss him...him and my real parents.." Dick said softly, smiling at his brother. "At least Bruce comes back...I can only settle with letters and video calls..." Conner replied, clutching the chains tightly, but not tight enough to crush them.

"Conner don't say that...You know your Dad wants to come home more than anything, you're the reason why he puts on that uniform...he fights for you," Dick said, staring right into Conner's ocean colored eyes. Conner had to blink away tears at his friend's response, he felt stupid...blaming his father for not coming home, he let his anger and disappointment cloud his judgement.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, looking downwards in shame. Krypto whimpered beside the Boy of Steel, he climbed up onto the bed and rested his head against Conner's lap, looking up at his master with sad blue eyes. Dick shifted so he was sitting next to his brother, he placed a comforting arm around the Boy of Steel's shoulders and leaned his head against the black fabric of Conner's pajama shirt. "It's okay, you miss him..." Dick whispered, Conner leaned his own head onto Dick's much smaller one.

They stayed like that for a good while, both boys petting Krypto gently as they continued to lean on one another, not caring if this was out of their character...because right now, it was all that mattered.(1)

* * *

><p>Bruce sat back in his seat heavily, he heard footsteps approach his seat. "Well Master Bruce? How do you plan on getting Master Clark back home?" Alfred asked, as he set a tea tray beside his surrogate son. Bruce took the cup and took a small sip, "I don't care if I have to blackmail the Pentagon, I just don't want to see Conner upset anymore..." he said, staring into the steaming china cup.<p>

He heard Alfred chuckle beside him, "What is going to be your first step, if I may ask sir?" he was quite interested on how his son was going to plan this out. A confident smirk made itself known on Bruce's lips, as he drained the cup of the warm liquid. He stood, pulling the cowl back on his face, becoming Batman once more, a determined air surrounded the Caped Crusader. "I'm going to pay a certain solider a visit..." he answered smugly, before making his way to the Bat Plane.

As Alfred picked up the empty cup, and with a smile on his aging face he said "As kids say these days Master Bruce, 'Right on'" then soon the plane zoomed out of the cave.

~End~

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 10 done! Hope you guys liked it!

(1) That's how me and my sister would comfort each other whenever one of us would be down. And like Conner, we know how it's like growing up without your father there. I haven't seen my father since I was 5 years old...I saw him again when I was 11, I'm 16 now, that was 4 years ago...I had to refrain myself from crying when he called me just 2 days ago...I really miss him.

Enough of the sappy crap, leave a review! But no flames!

Adios biatchos!


	11. The Reason a Solider Fights

Dad is the Highest Rank

A Young Justice fanfic

Written by: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: So...We meet again e^e Hee hee! Just kidding! It's chapter 11! Big whoop right? We finally get to see some Clark in here! Well, hope you like it!

Warnings: If you squint...there are hints of Superbats...just a little w Lol!

Disclaimer: WWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Chapter 11-The Reason a Solider Fights

Batman arrived at the Army base camp in Afganistan, making sure to put the Batplane on camouflage before exiting. He landed quietly on the barren land, his black boots not making a sound. He looked around the area, making sure no one was around he took off, his cape swishing silently behind him. _(cue Mission Impossible music)_

He approached the sounds of the camp, several soliders were guarding the perimeter, so Batman hid in the shadows._ 'It's almost dawn...I need to find Clark, and quickly...' _the Dark Knight thought as he scanned the area for an opening.

He found one where there were less soilders, and he quietly snuck pass them._ 'Too easy' _Bruce thought smugly, he deftly climbed the fence, easily avoiding the barbed wire and landing quietly. There was hardly anyone out, most likely they were sleeping but that didn't mean he should let his guard down. Swiftly making his way behind the bunkers, he began his search for his friend.

_'Clark is a higher rank...so he should be somewhere up ahead...away from the other bunkers' _Bruce deduced, making his way through the base camp. He approached a small building that seemed like both an office and living quarters. His hightened senses picked up someone coming out from the building and he quickly hid behind some crates beside the building. He crept closer so he can listen to the conversation.

"-Tomorrow we'll be heading out west, but I'll need you to stay and help train the new arrivals"

"Will do sir," It was Clark!

"Alright then, it's almost dawn, get some rest Kent"

"Yes sir, goodnight" Bruce picked up the sounds of them saluting to one another, then he heard the sound of footsteps and a door gently closing. Bruce crept out of the shaows and making sure no one was around, he opened the door silently and went inside.

Closing it gently, he looked around for the Kryptonian, he heard shuffling from the office behind him, then the door opened to reveal none other than Clark Kent. The Kryptonian didn't seem to notice Bruce standing there, he closed the door behind him and looked up, and almost had a heartattack "OH MY GO-" he was cut off when Bruce dashed forward and covered Clark's mouth with his gloved hand, "Sssh!" the Caped Cursader hissed at the startled solider.

Clark blinked his perwinkle coloured eyes at the Dark Knight, then nodded. Batman removed his hand from Clark's mouth, taking a few steps back from him. Adjusting his glasses, Clark looked at Bruce again, "Bruce! What are you doing here!" he hissed, glaring at his long time friend. Bruce crossed his arms across his Kelvar covered chest, "I have to talk to you," he said matter-of-factly. Clark opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it, letting out a weary sigh. He ran his hand through his ebony hair, letting his bangs fall gently againt his slightly tanned forehead.

"Over here, away from the door..." he said, motioning for the Dark Knight to follow him to another room. Bruce quietly followed him, they entered a room that appeared to look like a lounge, it had a small round table and two mahogany colored armchairs that looked worn out from years of use. Clark turned to face the Caped Cursader, he gestured to a chair "Take a seat..." he said, nodding Bruce removed his cowl and sat on the chair to the right, away from the window...because he was paranoid like that.

Clark walked towards the coffee machine at the corner of the room, "Want some coffee?" he asked, facing the seated crime fighter. Bruce nodded silently, not taking his eyes off from the window. Clark took out two mugs from the small cabinate above him and poured the brown liquid into them, adding cream and sugar after doing so. He picked up the steaming mugs and walked back towards where Bruce was sitting and set the mug down infront of the vigilante and then took a seat across from him. "Thank you," Bruce murmerd softly, taking the cup and taking a sip.

Clark took a sip of his own, he placed it on the table and straightned up, looking at his friend directly. "So...what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, threading his hands together. Bruce placed his mug down as well and looked at Clark in the eyes, "It's about Conner," that immediatly grabbed the solider's attention. "Is he alright? Did something happen? He's not hurt is he-" Bruce cut him off by raising his gloved hand to silence the worried father.

"Conner is alright...though he did get into a bit of a mess earlier today," he said, Clark's worry didn't fade from his handsome face, so Bruce continued "Remember when we all agreed to take them to the Hall of Justice a few weeks back?" he recieved a nod from the Man of Steel. "Well...a League mission came up today, and we told them to stay put...unfortunately, they did not cooperate and they snuck out from the Hall and headed to Project Cadmus...where a fire occured," Bruce informed Clark. The solider looked startled, "On their own!" Bruce nodded.

"They got in and discovered the real Cadmus that was hidden from the rest of the world...and not only that, they also discovered that Cadmus was developing weapons called genomorphs...even one made from your DNA..." now Clark looked completely dumbfounded by the information he recieved. He leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he kept his hand over his face as he said "What else?" not removing his hand to look at the Dark Knight.

"They developed a Superdog created from your DNA, and mixed it with the DNA of a dog, the boys set it free however..." Bruce said. Clark moved his hand and arched and ebony eyebrow at him, "A dog?" he repeated, Bruce nodded while taking a drink from his cup. "It's harmless, the dog has taken a great liking to Conner...he even gave it name" Bruce said with a hint of amusement in his deep voice. "What did he name him?" Clark asked, "Krypto, after your home planet" Clark couldn't help but let out a small chuckle "Conner always wanted a dog..." he said softly at the memory of Conner begging him to get a dog.

Bruce let a small smile grace his lips, but it quickly went away as he looked at Clark again sternly, "I'm taking to consideration of letting the kids form a team" he announced, Clar's eyes widened at the sudden news "What?" Bruce continued "They've proven themselves today and they deserve a better oppertunity to test their skills as a team..."

Clark stared at Bruce as if he grew two heads, "The other mentors are considering it as well...But I'm going to need three days to put it to fruition..." Bruce said

Clark looked at the ground, sighing he said "If that's what the kids want...then we shouldn't stop them..." he said, taking a swig of his coffee. "Clark..." Bruce called, the Man of Steel raised his perwinkle gaze to meet Bruce's grey-blue, "Conner needs you there..." the billionare said softly. Clark's expression turned sad immediately, he looked away from Bruce's piercing gaze "Bruce you know I can't-" Bruce cut him off "Can't make it...how many times has Conner heard those words...how many times has he had his hopes of his one and only father coming home crushed?" Bruce snapped, shocking Clark.

Bruce was right...Conner has suffered so much, his hopes shattered and his happiness taken away by thos words. Clark felt at fault, even he felt heartbroken of not being able to see his only child...his only pride and joy. Even of he begged, he couldn't disobey the superior's orders, if he did that would be insubordination and he couldn't risk that.

"Bruce...I've tried so many times to get time off...and you know how hard that is..." he said, his voice sounding utterly pathetic. "Then, we'll just have to keep pushing" Bruce said determinedly, Clark looked at him...sometimes Bruce just scared him, _especially_ when he was determined.

"Bruce...what are you thinking?" Clark asked cautiously, all he recieved as an answer was a devious smirk from the usually stoic vigilante.

Yeah...now he's scared.

A/N: OMG I'M SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I sort of lost interest in the story then it completely vanished from mind when my grandmother passed away...but now that she has been laid to rest, I can work on this again. :D

_R.I.P Maria DelRosario Sanchez _

_You'll always be in my heart_

_now and forever..._


	12. Brave Soldier Boy Come Marching Home

Dad is the Highest Rank

A Young Justice story

Written by: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: OMG! I'm sorry for delaying this story for so long! As I said in the previous chapter, I sort of lost inspiration for the story...not to mention that my grandmother passed away...The story just completely vanished from my thoughts after losing her...But now she is at peace and I can start writing this again :D Hope you like it!

Warnings: Seductive ducks and just a lot of fluff, the usual stuff ;D (A bit of Clark/Bruce in the beginning...just a little)

Disclaimer: I will turn all of DC and CN into shoes...and I will sssssskin them...

Chapter 12- Brave Soldier Boy Come Marching Home

"Bruce..."

"Yes Clark?"

"You're insane..."

"Thank you"

"...Not a compliment"

Bruce chuckled as he typed away at the computer infront of him. At the moment he was e-mailing the Pentagon to grant permission to give Clark time off...for at least a year.

Clark was standing behind him in disbelief. he just can't believe Bruce is doing this. "And how exactly are you going to convince them? I mean it take awhile for it to be approved" Bruce sent a devious smirk at the soldier, "You forget who you have for a friend Clark," he said, mischief evident in his baritoned voice. Clark removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, letting out a weary groan, sometimes he wonders why Bruce is his best friend.

"And besides, I'm not emailing the associates..." the Caped Cursader continued, typing away a bit merrily to the Kryptonian's amusement. "Oh? Then whom exactly are you emailing?" Clark asked, crossing his arms across his broad chest and arching his eyebrow at his friend. "The head of the Pentagon" Bruce said bluntly, Clark's jaw nearly dropped to the floor "How-"

"Did a favour for him awhile back, someone tried to hack into all of the Pentagon's computer systems, trying to put in a virus and knowing of my technology skills, he called me and I helped resolve the problem."

"Oh...that makes sense"

"Indeed Clark, and since I've done him a favour...now it's his turn"

"You're scary Bruce..."

"Thank you"

"Again, not a compliment"

"Oh hush..."

Clark couldn't help but chuckle gently, only with Bruce his he able to have these kinds of conversations. In a way, it made the Kryptonian feel a little special...joking and chatting with the Dark Knight, something none of the other Leaguers get to experience.

"Done." Bruce announced, clicking the 'SEND' button and leaning back against the chair he was seated in. "How long do you think it'll take for him to reply?"

"It's dawn here and it should be right around 9:00 back in the States, he usually checks his email by that time before turning in for the night..."

"...How do you know that?"

"I'm Batman."

"Of course, how could I forget..."

"That eludes me as well."

"Shut up!"

This time it was Bruce who chuckled, and soon Clark joined him. The computer suddenly beeped, signaling that they have recieved and email. Bruce turned from the soldier and opened the email. Clark was too nervous to look so he turned away and placed his hand over his mouth nervously._ '...I just want to see my son...'_ Clark pleaded silently clenching his perwinkle eyes shut, he'd tear the sky down if it would let him see his son.

He didn't hear the sound of Bruce standing and walking up behind him, only when he felt the Caped Crusader's gloved hand on his shoulder did he turn to face him. He was suprised to see Bruce actually _ smiling, _that only meant..."Congrats soldier...you're going home" he said as he smiled softly at the shocked soldier.

Clark gently brushed pass Bruce to read the email to himself, it read...

_'Batman_

_Guess it is high time I returned that favour huh?_

_Permission for Sergant Major Clark J. Kent of the United States Army to take leave has been granted, he leaves in the afternoon of today, around 12:00_

_May he and his son have my regards'_

Clark stared at the screen for Rao knows how long...he can't believe it, he's going _home._ "Well then...you better start packing" Bruce said, the Kryptonian turned to face him, the shock still evident in his eyes. Bruce was just about to speak again, until he was suddenly enveloped in a crushing hug.

Clark held the Caped Crusader against his body as tightly as he can, without trying to break the man's back. "C-Clark..." he heard Bruce say against his ear, the man was obviously a bit uncomfortable, but Clark could care less at the moment. He nuzzled Bruce's neck affectionately "Thank you..thank you so much..." he whispered against the man's neck.

Bruce stiffened a bit, but sighed and relaxed against the Kryptonian, bring his arms up to return the embrace "Anything for a friend.." he murmered softly, leaning his head against Clark's.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before pulling away, Clark kept his hands on the shorter man's covered shoulders. "Come on...I'll help you pack" Bruce offered, Clark just smiled and nodded.

The brave soldier was going home...

Conner stared out the large window in his room at Wayne Manor, the moon was shining gently, it's radiant light falling through the curtains to caress it's beams against the boy's face.

Conner sighed through his nose sadly, reaching through his shirt, he pulled out his father's dog tags. He ran his fingers along the cool metal, feeling the bumps of the engravings and some of the wear of the aging metal.

Conner felt tears prick at his eyes...it just wasn't fair, he had to live three years of his life without his father coming home. It hurt, it hurt so much...the Boy of Steel wasn't even sure he can even bear the pain anymore and he's invulnerable!

Those three years of waiting and loneliness finally got to him...he couldn't take it. His dad was never going to see him become part of a team, he'll never see him become a hero.

Conner opened his eyes to see Krypto at the edge of his bed, peering up sadly at his master. Conner gave the canine a weary smile, letting go of the chains, he reached out on stroked the dog's head gently. "Hey boy...why aren't you sleeping?" he asked softly. Krypto just stared at him, his own blue eyes scanning his master's face to try to understand why he's sad.

"Why don't you come up here, I'm Alfred won't mind..." Conner said moving a bit to make room for Krypto. The canine hopped up the fluffy bed and laid beside Conner, nuzzling his head against the boy's chest. Conner stroked his head again, slowly and absentmindly.

Krypto whimpered softly, catching Conner's attention once more. "Can't sleep buddy?" another whimper "How about I sing you a song?" the boy offered. Krypto titled his head a little, seeming interested at the idea.

Conner smiled briefly at the dog, he scanned his mind for a short simple song...

In a hushed voice, he sang...

_'Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow..._

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam..._

Conner felt tears filling his eyes, he tried to push them back but what difference did it make really...he continued his song.

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Come marching home...'_

A strangled sob escaped the teen's lips, quickly he put his hand to cover his mouth. He didn't want to wake the other two residents by his pathetic crying.

Crying for his soldier to come marching home...

A/N: I had fun typing the Clark/Bruce moment (clearly they are gay...jk) but I felt sad when I typed the Conner part... ;A;

The song I used is 'Little Soldier Boy' from Avatar: The Last Airbender (sung by Uncle Iroh in the episode of 'Tales of Ba Sing Se')


	13. Coming Home

Dad is the Hightest Rank

A Young Justice story

Written by: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the delay! I guess You can this is the final chapter! :D Yay! Thanks for reading this to the end! Hugs and kisses for you all!

Review response: _**Elemental-Aura**_-Woah! Clam down there, a person can only take so much questions-Ahem, Yes most of the Leaguers would be Conner's aunts and uncles and they would babysit him most of the time (Mostly Batman) Yes, Wonder Woman is Conner's Godmother (but she and Bruce aren't a couple) I haven't really introduced Kara yet, but if I continue with this AU I might eventually. Yes, he may be a little more experienced with the whole hero job, but I see Kaldur as a more suitable leader due to his keeping a cool head durning mission. I never really shipped SuperMartian, but I'll think about it. I haven't really given Match much thought, but you'll just have to wait and see ;D And thank you for your condolences :)

_**Blue Eyes Angel 2**_-The Justice League has been around for at least 3 years before Conner was born (which was in 1995) And yes, the Original Seven would be his aunts and uncles (as I said above)

Well then children~! I think IT'S MURDER STORY TIME! YAAAY~! Hope youa ll enjoy the last chapter of "Dad Is the Highest Rank"

Chapter 13-Coming Home

It's been three days since the Cadmus incident, and the decision has been made. Batman had allowed the teen heros their own team! They are now currently standing in a secret cave within Mount Justice in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island.

Many of the League members were there cleaning up and dusting the place out for the young heros use. Conner looked around with a wide smile as he watched Green Lantern carry a stray hunk of metal out of the way with his ring.

Conner heard Batman clear his throat, obviously asking for the teens undivided attention. The teens turned to the Dark Knight, seeing that he had their attention he spoke, "This cave was the original secret sancutary of the Justice League..." he walked several paces to the right from Aquaman. _'Yay, history time...' _Conner thought dully, trying his best not to sigh loudly, cause that would obviously irk his godfather.

"We're calling it into service again, since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight," Bruce continued, a small teasing tone in his usually grave voice, Conner and Dick exchanged knowing glances at one another.

"But you'll do it on League terms..." Batman emphasized, giving a look at the four teens. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your superviser-" "*cough*janitor*cough" Conner hid between his fake coughs, Dick and Wally stifled their giggles and Kaldur shot a dark look at the Kryptonian. "-And, Black Canary is in charge of training," Conner shot a wide smile at his Aunt Dinah, who gave him a wink.

"And I, will deploy you on missions..." Batman finished. "_Real _missions?" Dick said, giving his father a challenging look through his sunglasses. "Yes, but covert," Bruce answered his son, approaching the teens now. "The League will still be in charge of the obvious stuff, like alien invasions and all that jazz" Flash spoke up, pointing at the elbem on his chest, his nephew's eyes following the gesture. Conner let out a small laugh at the statement.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter, that's why Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," Aquaman spoke. Batman nodded at the Atlantean's statement, "The five of you will be that team..." Bruce said, looking back at the boys.

"Cool-Wait five?" Dick inquired, arching a slim brow. Batman turned his gaze behind the boys, the teens turned around following the Dark Knight's gaze.

Appraching from the zeta beams was Martian Manhunter with a young girl probably around Conner's age. She had red hair and freckles, not to mention green skin to boot!

"This is the Martian Manhunter's neice, Miss Martian." Batman said, Miss Martian gave the boys a shy smile and a small "Hi" standing idly by her uncle. Conner heard Wally mutter "I'm liking this gig more every minute!" Conner rolled his eyes "Don't start harassing the new teamate Kid Grapist," the Boy of Steel said, crossing his arms in disbelief at the ginger.

Wally shot Conner a glare, Uncle Barry and Dick laughing in the background, Miss Martain stared at them meekly. "When Miss M leaves, I'm going to smack you," Wally growled, Conner held up his hands in mock defeat "Oh, I'm pissing in my pants here," the Boy of Steel mocked. Now everyone in the room shared a hearty laugh (except Red Tornado and Batman)

"Oh, I almost forgot...There is one more surprise," Batman suddenly spoke. The boys and Miss Martian turned to the Dark Knight, "Oh my gawd! Is it Call of Duty Black Ops?" Wally spoke excitedly, Flash rolling his eyes behind the younger speedster's back. "No, it's a surprise for Superboy..." Bruce said, looking directly at his confused godson. "For...me?" the said teen questioned, not liking this at all...His godfather can be unpredictable at times...well, most of the time actually.

Bruce just gave a ghost of a smirk at Conner before turning his cowled head to the zeta beams. The tube glew with yellow light, and the computerized female voice spoke...

_"Recognized: Superman 01"_

Conner thought his heart stopped beating.

Materializing from the golden light, in all of his blue and red Boy Scout glory, was Conner's father. He looks just like he used to 3 years ago, blue eyes glimmering with mirth, permanate smile gracing his handsome face, his ebony hair slicked back in his usual style with that annoying curl adorning his forehead, and he is as tall and as built as usual.

Clark stepped fully onto the cave floor, gazing directly at his one and only child. Clark's smile widened and said casually "Hey!" raising a hand in hello. Conner stood there in complete and utter shock, he couldn't believe what was happening right now, at this very moment in time or in the whole fucking universe. His dad was home...

Not caring if his friends and Miss Martian were standing there, not giving a complete utter fuck if the freakin' League was watching, because all the fucks he would have given flew out the window as he ran towards his father and was soon entrapped withing those familiar strong arms.

Conner clapsed his arms tightly around his father's built figure, clutching at the red cape as if he were to disappear at that very moment. Clark too wrapped his arms around his only son protectively and tightly, not even giving the slightest thought of letting go.

"Hi Dad..." Conner mumbled shakingly through the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Clark thread his large hand through his son's raven hair, "Hey son..." he whispered back, his own tears slightly altering his speech.

Conner buried his face into his father's chest, his tears staining the "S" shield, "Hi Dad...Hi Dad..." he repeated, his sobs wracking his body now. Clark chuckled softly as his son repeated the words.

"Hi Dad...I missed you Dad..."

"I missed you too..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

Conner sobbed as the words were spoken, he couldn't hear the quiet sniffles coming from Miss Martian as she and the others watched the heartfelt reunion.

Conner continued cry and sob into his father's uniform, the world completely forgotten.

After awhile of sobs, cries, hugging and comforting words, the Kryptonians pulled away from one another. Clark reached up and smoothed back Conner's now mussed up hair. Conner looked up at his father, red and puffy eyed, his lower lip still quivering a bit. Clark smiled and wiped his tears away, "You've grown so much...I'm so proud of you," he said, the pride in his voice prominet in his deep voice.

Conner managed a crooked smile for his father, wiping the rest of his tears away with his arm. Taking a few deep breaths, he said "Welcome home Dad..."

Clark's smile brightened, "It's good to be home..." he said, clapsing his son in his arms again.

"Let's hear it for Superman! Welcome home soldier!" Flash hollered cheerfully, everyone in the room broke into applause, the sound echoing throughout the whole cave.

After the clapping subsided, Conner walked over to his teammates with his father's warm arm around his shoulders.

_Today is the day..._

_Dad is the Highest Rank~END~_

A/N: IT'S OVER! THANK THE GODS OF OLYMPUS! Lol! Hope it didn't turn your brains into mush XD Lol, well thanks for the great reviews~! (Sends kisses to you all) Thanks for everything!


End file.
